This is My City
by S.A.Lovelace
Summary: Life has never been good to Mariana. She is a member of one of the most dangerous up and coming gangs in Chicago, but only because she feels she has no other option. Until one day she meets someone who gives her another option. It's a dangerous game she's playing, but it will either give her the freedom she's wants or get her killed in the process.
1. Hard Knock Life

**Here we go again! If this story seems familiar it is. It's from my story of the same name This is My City. I've gone back and changed some things, but it is still somewhat the same story… but better! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of its characters. Just Mariana!**

 **This is My City**

 **Chapter One: Hard Knock Life**

Mariana never understood what it was about starring out at the city skyline just as the sun was about to rise. The sky brightly colored by the pinks and yellow hues covering the clouds and the early morning fog blurring out the skyscrapers to the point that they all meshed together. Then there were the many-colored lights of the vehicles moving on the streets. Their lights glowing like Christmas lights on a tree. There was something so calming to her about this time of day.

This was Chicago, and this was her city.

A late fall wind swept across the bridge she had been standing on for the last hour now, leaning up against the metal railing with her arms hung over. On nights when she couldn't sleep she'd walk to this spot and watch the sunrise. I reminded her that there was still beauty in this harsh world, but once it was over she knew it was time to return to real life.

With a deep sigh, Mariana step back from the edge turning back to the direction of her house. The filthy streets were just starting to get busy; as some small businesses owners began to open their doors and everyone else was on their way home to sleep off whatever they took the night before. It wasn't the nicest or the safest neighborhood in Chicago, but it was the worst either. These were the streets she had grown up on.

The small bell rang as she entered the small diner on the corner, two streets down from her neighborhood. The air was thick with the smell of coffee and grease, but the atmosphere was welcoming.

"Hey, Mr. Johnson!" she called out sitting down on one of the stools by the counter.

Mr. Johnson, the old man who owned the diner with his wife, smiled back at her, "Morning darlin'. You're here early." He came over to her with a coffee pot in his hand.

Mariana looked down and shrugged her shoulders, "Felt like taking a walk this morning."

"Please tell me you didn't sleep outside again last night?"

Looking up at him for the first time, her eyes wide. She answered quickly, "No, really, I just went for a walk."

She knew he was just concerned for her, but it bothered her. Ever since he had found her asleep on the side of the sidewalk little over a month ago, he was always asking questions about her home life. Any questions directed at her life were dangerous.

It wasn't really a secret who she ran with. Most everyone on this side of town knew that the East Lobos owned these streets and that she lived with its leader, Tobias Santana. These couple blocks use to be the 616-gang's territory, but Santana had taken over little over a year ago and was steadily expanding. There wasn't a crime committed in this area code that Santana didn't have a hand in.

Studying the young girl for a moment, the old man let it go of the moment, "Okay, then. What would you like this morning?"

"Just two coffees to go. One with cream and one without," she responded as her fist unclenched themselves. Mr. Johnson gave her a pointed look, so she added, "Please."

"Coming right up."

Smiling she thanked him before he turned to get the coffee.

"Alright, two coffees," Mr. Johnson set down the two to-go cups and a small paper bag in front of her.

Mariana looked at the items in front of her and pointed to the bag, "What's that?"

"That is a blueberry muffin," he pointed out matter of fact.

"I can see that," she retorted. "I didn't ask for it though."

The diner owner gazed at the girl, "I know, but look at you. You're skin and bone sweetheart. I swear every time you walk through that door you've lost another couple pounds."

"No, really Mr. Johnson I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're fine," he cut her off. Bending over close to her he added, "I'm not an idiot, I know who you hang around with."

"That's none of your business," Mariana instantly became defensive. She like Mr. Johnson and his wife well enough but didn't needed him snooping around in her life. It was not only dangerous for him, but her as well. "Just leave it alone," she dropped a couple dollars on the counter, grabbed the coffees, and stood up to leave.

Before she could make it to the door though, Mr. Johnson called out to her, "Whoa, whoa, wait a second. Hold up."

Mariana was at the door and paused wondering if it was worth turning around. Finally, with a sigh, she turned and faced the old man.

"Trust me, I don't have any desire to get mix up in whatever those boys are running over there. It would be stupid for me to do so, but you…" he pointed at her before continuing. "I'm sure you have your reasons, but all I'm saying is to be careful."

"I don't need your advice, sir."

"I'm sure you don't sweetheart. All I'm doing… all I want to do is just show you a little kindness because I'm sure you don't get much from the from anyone else," he motioned to a dark purple bruise on her jaw, then picked up the bag and held it out to her. "Sometimes you just have to accept what's handed to you. If all else, just to survive."

Looking the older man in the eye she could tell he was sincere and took the bag from him. "Thank you," she said quietly and exited the diner.

Mariana was grateful for the extra food, but she didn't need anyone snooping around in her life. There would be trouble for anyone involved.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Walking up to the house she had lived in all her life, Mariana noticed that the front door was wide open. Even though she knew she had shut the door when she left. Some of her brother's and Santana's friends must have come by the house. She hated it when they came over because they had no respect for her home.

The house smelled of cigarette smoke and beer when she entered through the front door and making sure she shut it behind her. Of course, these over-powering smells were not uncommon in the house now days, but this morning it seemed stronger than normal.

"Zack!" she called out entering the living room. "Zack, you awake?"

"Would you shut up?" said the voice of the person lying on the couch, who she knew wasn't her brother. It was one of the other guys in the gang who had decided to squat here.

Mariana turned to look him and stated, "If you don't like my yelling, then why do you hang out here Elliot?"

Out of everyone in the Lobos, Elliot was the most intimidating. The man had no remorse for anything he did, no matter how horrible. She shouldn't really be talking to him like that, but she also knew Santana would kill him if he tried to do anything with her. Well, at least not without his permission he wouldn't.

The large man on the couch made no comment at her. Elliot just swore in Spanish under his breath and went back to sleep. Turning her back to him, Mariana walked towards the stairs and went up to see if Zack was there. Two bedrooms down, she found her older brother passed out on his stomach on mattresses on the floor.

Sitting down next to him and she ran her fingers through his dark blonde hair to wake him up, "Come on, time to get up _hermono_."

Zack stirred at his sister's touch, but still didn't open his eyes, "Leave me alone, Mari."

"Nope," she shook him more. "Come on, I brought you some real coffee. Not that crap you all call 'coffee' and if you're good I have a muffin for you too."

A small smirk came over her brother's face and he opened his eyes, "What did I ever do to get such a great baby sister, huh?"

Mariana didn't answer his question because she noticed how blood shot his eyes were and asked, "What did you do last night?"

He sat up and ran a hand through his tousled hair, he answered, "Just had to call in some favors people owed us. Nothin' too big."

"Yeah, and then drank a bottle of cheap liquor I bet," she accused, and then she noticed what was splattered across his shirt. "Is that blood?!"

He looked down and his white V-neck as if surprised at her finding, "Oh that? That's nothing, don't worry about it. It's not mine."

This somehow didn't comfort her, "It ain't nothing! It's freaking blood. Is this what you mean by calling in favors?"

Zack thought it was funny that his baby sister was getting so work up by this, "It's not for you to know babe, okay?" he kissed her forehead and continued, "You worry too much."

"Yeah, well, if I didn't who would?" she said mildly annoyed. "Just please tell me you're being careful."

"Always," he grinned like it was a joke. "Now I believe I was promised coffee and a muffin."

Reluctantly, she handed him the coffee and muffin. He had them both devoured within two minutes. He was such a pig sometimes. It still bothered her that he wasn't telling her the whole story of what happened last night, but part of her knew she was probably better off not knowing.

"I'm going to go get ready," Mariana said standing up. "You really need a shower. You stink." She laughed at Zack.

"Yeah, yeah," He answered and then asked. "You workin' today?"

Mariana shook her head, "No, Santana said Miguel was taking my spot today." She didn't add that the only reason Santana did this was, so he could have her do her other job tonight. The side job that Zack didn't know about and she wanted to keep it that way.

Mariana trotted back to her room at the end of the hallway and unlock the door. When Zack invited Santana and, by default, all their friends to squat in the house she made sure it was clear that her room was her room, and no one was allowed in unless invited. For the most part everyone had left it alone, but still she made sure to lock it when she wasn't around. It wasn't all that nice in there, but still it was the one thing she could still call hers. The room was a light green color and had been since her parents brought her home from the hospital. There was a bed, it was just a mattress on the floor, but she had it covered in blankets and pillows. Her mom had called it her nest. Then there was the furniture that all bedrooms had a; a tall dresser, a side table with a desk lamp on it, and a bookshelf that only held a few books. It mostly housed her framed pictures and small trinkets she had collected over the years. Mariana treasured her room.

Going over to the dresser she pulled out a semi-clean shirt and changed out of the one she had on. It's not like she had a lot of options of what to wear, she had worn most of her clothes to rags over the past two years and she didn't have the means to get new ones often. There were more important things that she was saving for. Santana often bought her new clothes, but they were only appropriate to wear when she was working nights.

Once she deemed herself presentable she exited her room and locked it heading downstairs. She was hoping that she'd find something to eat in the kitchen. Maybe one of the boys had ordered a pizza last night. At this point she'd eat anything.

"Morning, _nina bonita_ ," Santana greeted her as she walked into the dining room. He flashed Mariana his charming half smile.

Plastering a smile on her face she reciprocated, "Morning," and allowed him to kiss her on the cheek as she walked by him to the kitchen, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," he followed her to the kitchen; making sure to be on her heals. "But I was worried when I woke up and you weren't here."

"Well, you shouldn't worry so much," she shrugged off and opened the fridge to see what was edible, but before she could check out what was available Santana roughly grabbed her by her upper arm. She let out a small squeak as he pulled her close.

"Well I do worry," he said gripping her arm tighter. "Where were you?"

Mariana tried to keep her fear out of her voice, "Nowhere, I just went for a walk and to the diner for coffee. That's all!"

He looked her straight in the eye, "A walk where?"

"Just around the block and back. It's not a big thing baby," she softened her voice.

He stared at her for few seconds and then slowly loosened his hold on her, "I'm sorry, I just worry about you."

Steadying her breathing she lied back to him, "It's fine, I love that you worry about me, but I can handle myself."

"I know that. I love that I have a girl that can handle herself," as he hugged her close he added. "But I will always worry."

Mariana just smile at him and hesitantly moved out of his strong embrace. She could feel his dark eyes still watching her. His stare was wondering up and down her body. She should be used to it by now, but Santana over the past couple month had been becoming more and more forceful and protective of her. The only way to really describe their relationship was complicated.

Taking in a couple deep breaths, Mariana no longer felt hungry and settled for a glass of water from the faucet. She watched from the corner of her eye as Santana light up a cigarette and sat down at the kitchen table, which was at the moment covered in empty bottles, cigarette butts, and a couple pipes. At least it matched the rest of the kitchen, which was filthy.

"Oh, by the way, I need you dealing over on Third today," Santana told her.

"What? No, you got me working tonight remember?" she spoke trying not to sound upset. She didn't really feel like dealing all day and then doing tricks for him most of the night. "You promised me the afternoon off."

"Well now I'm saying you're working," He clearly was in a mood this morning. She wondered if it had anything to do with whatever happened last night. "Miguel was an idiot and got arrested on some possession charge last night. So, you're up."

"Santana please, if I do this can you have someone else work my shift tonight?" Mariana pleaded as she batted her long eyelashes at him. I was better for her to play sweet and innocent when it came to him. It didn't work this time.

Putting down the cigarette he glared at her, "I'm sorry, but I must of miss heard you. That didn't sound like 'yes, sir'. You owe me an extra shift after that stunt you pulled two weeks ago."

Mariana clenched her hands into fists. The stunt he was referring to was when one of her clients pushed her out of his car because he thought she was over charging him. Mariana had hit her head on the pavement and had passed out for a moment. One of the other girls had wanted to call an ambulance, but Mariana knew that that would of just cause more trouble. She was fine a few days later; Santana had blamed her for it saying that she must have done something wrong. Never once did he consider that it was because the guy was getting too rough with her, so she denied him service.

As much as she wanted to yell at him doing that would only get her into deeper water. Biting her tongue, she simply said, "Okay, fine."

"That's my girl," Santana said relaxing back into his seat and taking another drag of his smoke.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

"Be good," Mariana requested of her brother as they pulled up to the corner on Wabash and Third. Halfway down the block she could see Santana waiting for her. There was another guy with him and they appeared to be a serious conversation since their backs were slightly hunched over and they faced away from the street.

"Aren't I always, _carnala_ ," Zack replied flashing his charming smile. "Honestly, don't you have any faith in your brother?"

"Uh, no I don't," she said just before opening her door and climbing out of the car. She heard her brother laugh slightly before pulling away into traffic.

Mariana stood on the corner for a moment taking in a couple deep breaths and adjusting her ponytail. She worried that Santana wouldn't like how she was dressed. He always liked to see her well done up with makeup and clothes when she was around him. After all she was "his girl" and she had to always look the part.

"Mari!" called a voice startling her from her thoughts.

Plastering a sweet smile on her face she approached the two men.

"Hey, babe," she greeted wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. She tried to hide her frustration when he ignored her gesture and continued to talk to the other man. Mariana was sure she had seen this tall man around the neighborhood before. Cheeto was his nickname because he was the only Hispanic in the neighborhood with slightly red hair. He had just started hanging around with the Lobos in the past couple months.

"Have Donnie and Joker run by Miguel's apartment or his girlfriend's. Either way I want him found," Santana appeared to order. The other man nodded and turned walking down the street to a waiting car.

"What was that about?" she removed her arms from around Santana and took a step back looking up at him.

He finally looked at her with his dark brown eyes. Eyes that Mariana was sure she had never seen any light in. Well, at least not since Manuel died, "Miguel got himself arrested early this morning and no one's heard from him since."

"He'll show up eventually. He always does."

Santana let the topic drop as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a couple plastic baggies, "You are to stay here until three, no leaving. Marcus will be driving around every hour to check that everything's okay."

More like babysitting, Mariana thought while taking the baggies from him and discreetly shoving them into her jacket pocket, "You got it." was what she replied though.

He slyly smiled at her and brushed some for her hair away from her face, "You look great today." and then grabbed her neck leaning in to kiss her.

Playing the part, she kissed him back and counted to ten before breaking the kiss.

Looking her up and down one more time he stepped away. Mariana watched him take a few steps down the sidewalk. Just when she thought she was safe he called out to her again.

"Oh, and your working tonight too."

"What? No, that-" she stuttered at him. She knew what job her was talking about. "Santana, I told you that was a temporary thing. I didn't want to do it all the time."

He stomped back up to her. His muscles bulged through his shirt as he tensed up. "Well, apparently you made some good impressions and have some repeat customers who are asking for you."

She didn't know how to respond without making him angry, so she just nodded. It wasn't worth the fight.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun. Plus, the extra cash will be nice."

She nodded again, and he turned a walked away. Letting out a frustrated grunt she ran her hand through her hair. Mariana took in a deep breath to stop the tears pooling in her eyes. After about a minute, she had her emotions in check and she turned back to the street and waited.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

What Mariana didn't notice was the dark SUV parked on the side street a block down.

"That's her," Detective Erin Lindsey said putting the car into park. "That's Mariana Tucker, the girl Miguel told us about."

Detective Jay Halstead looked across the road to the alley opening where three college age kids were talking to a young girl about a foot shorter than them. He didn't believe her, "No way that's her."

"According to the informant it is," Lindsey said, also staring over at the girl. "He said were looking for the girl who deals over on Third and Wabash."

"She can't be more than sixteen or seventeen, if that," Lindsey just nodded at her partner comment. "There's no way she could be high ranking in the West Lobos. I mean look at her."

"He didn't say she was high ranking, just that she was close to Santana," she explained. "I don't think we should underestimate her so quickly."

"Maybe."

Both Detectives returned their attention alley where the older boys were now getting back into their car and the girl was pushing a thick wad of what they assumed was cash into her denim jacket pocket. She casually looked down both sides of the street before her posture slacked and she leaned back up against the brick wall, lighting up a cigarette.

"Looks like we're up next," Halstead joked as he followed his partner out of the truck.

"Just let me do the talking," She whispered to him pulling down her shirt to cover her badge and gun. He nodded and did the same.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Mariana visibly tensed as the two approached her.

"Hey, are you Mariana?" Lindsey called out to her, Halstead stayed a step behind letting his partner take the lead.

Mariana stuck her chin out and stood her ground, "Who wants to know?"

There was something off about the two strangers in front of her and it made her uneasy.

"Word is you're the one to talk to about scoring in this neighborhood," Lindsey answer.

The Detectives started to look more closely at her. She was skinny, almost boarder line unhealthy skinny. There were dark circles under her eyes. The slight shaking of her hands gave away how nervous she was. There was a nasty looking bruise on her jaw which stood out against her pale skin. This girl was clearly a mess, but by her posture she was trying her best to hide that fact.

Mariana took a long drag of her cigarette before putting it out, eyeing them cautiously, "Possibly."

"'Possibly' what?" Lindsey responded, not missing a step. She remembered how to play this game.

"Possibly, yeah, you see it's invitation only on this corner," she crossed her arms over her chest. "So, who sent you?"

Lindsey smiled warmly at her, not wanting to spook her, "The guy who works at the junk yard told us."

"Miguel was his name I think," Halstead said speaking for the first time. "He told us."

"Miguel? Miguel Rosas?" Mariana asked confused by this information. Her heart rate picked up as it slowly dawned on her what was happening.

"Yes! That's the guy," Lindsey exclaimed.

Mariana's eyes slowly moved between the two of them, "Alright, just follow me," She motioned for them to follow her farther into the alley and away from the street. Lindsey and Halstead cautiously walked a couple steps behind the girl.

Halstead was the first to catch it. Mariana's body jerked a little as she half looked back and before either detective could grab her she was sprinting full speed down the alley.

"Hey!" Lindsey yelled, as she and her partner tore off after her. "Chicago PD! Stop!"

Mariana's heart was pounding through her chest as the two police officers gained on her. At the end of the alleyway was a chain-linked fence and with all her weight put into it she jumped up and climbed over before either of the two reached the fence.

"Follow her," Lindsey called to Halstead. "I'll follow in the car," without waiting for an answer she booked it back out of the alley.

Halstead heaved himself up and over the fence. Jumping straight to the ground he had just enough time to see her turn the corner down an adjoining alley that led back to the main road.

Mariana could hear the man's heavy footsteps just behind her. She wasn't thinking about where she was going, just that she got as far away from these people. Santana would kill her if she was arrested for dealing. She knew she couldn't out run them, so she had to ditch the zip lock bags in her jacket pocket. As she turned the corner on to the main street she saw a car, with its flashing lights on, speeding her direction. Picking up her pace she ran away from the car. There was a large dumpster at the around the block she could ditch the baggies.

Watching her partner chase after the young girl, Lindsey could hardly believe Halstead had yet to gain any ground on her. The traffic on the street was preventing her from cutting Mariana off. She watched as the girl seemed to stumble for a slit second when passing a dumpster bin. The girl instantly righted herself and picked up her speed in a dead sprint. With her slip-up, Halstead had been able to gain on her, but that didn't last long. Lindsey could hardly believe her eyes as she watch this tiny girl suddenly pick-up speed, leaving him in the dust behind her. Lindsey saw her partner turn the next corner, but by the time she made it there she saw her partner standing there trying to catch his breath.

Rolling down the window she half shouted at him, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know," Halstead said between gasps. "I turned the corner only a second behind her and she was gone."

"Get in," she spoke putting the car back into gear. "She can't have gotten too far."

Halstead hopped in the passenger side and commented, "Did you see how she ran?"

"Yeah, she's scared."

Mariana had made it around the next block and stopped to calm herself. She was having trouble taking in a full breath and her side was killing her. Her relief was short lived though as she heard sirens come up behind her once more.

Pushing back whatever pain she was in, Mariana push forward, but she didn't have as good of a head start this time. Thinking quickly, she turned into a small park trying to lose the car, but she could faintly hear the car screech to a stop and two doors open. She dared not look back to be sure.

Suddenly, another body plowed into hers knocking her to the ground.

A male voice above her yelled, "Hands behind your back."

Mariana tried to do as he asked, but with the running and the shock of being thrown to the ground she was having trouble catching her breath and was gasping for air once more.

"Jay, hold up," A female voice said running up to them. "She can't breathe."

The Detective turned Mariana onto her side. She looked up at him as she felt like she'd cough up a lung.

Lindsey knelt next to the young girl and spoke, "You're okay. Just take a deep breath, okay?" and rubbed the girls back to help calm her down. Lindsey gave Halstead a look of bewilderment. This girl had just run so hard she had nearly given herself a self-induced asthma attack and to them people don't run like that unless they have something to hide.

It took a couple minutes, but Mariana finally managed to slow her breathing. She's surprised when the two cops didn't handcuff her; just place her in the backseat of the car. Mariana closed her eyes and rested her head up against the cool window. She had never been arrested before and she knew things were about to get a lot worse.

 **So here is Mariana! I hope you liked it. Most chapter won't be this long, but I wanted to give you a good intro to Mariana and her story. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **For those of you that have read the story before I deleted that one and revamped it to this one! So welcome back!**

 **Until next time my loves….**

 **P.S. Go check out my Tumblr for more updates, sneak peeks on future chapters, story pictures, and more!**


	2. Mouth Shut, Eyes Open

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of its characters. Just Mariana!**

 **This is My City**

 **Chapter Two: Mouth Shut, Eyes Open**

"Let me get this straight," Detective Antonio Dawson laughed at his colleague. "A 120lb teenage girl out ran thee Jay Halstead? The army ranger?"

The whole Intelligence Unit had heard about how this girl had nearly escaped police custody and they were now taking turns rubbing it in Jay's face. From what they had been briefly told about this girl, they had all been stunned to learn about how much of a fight she had put up.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your laughs in, but you didn't see the way this girl ran," Halstead commented leaning forward in his chair. "People I've seen run like that… their running for their lives."

The whole team was gathered in the bullpen to discuss the sever lack of evidence in the current double homicide cases. The only lead they had was Zack Tucker and Tobias Santana and even that lead was a shaky one. They had arrested Mariana Tucker in the hope that she could possible give them some new information.

"She must know quite a lot about how Tobias Santana runs his operation if she's running that fast." Adam Ruzek prematurely observed.

Lindsey shook her head "I don't think that's it. She doesn't seem the type." She responded crossing her arms and leaned up against the side of her desk.

"What type is that?" Ruzek continued. "Because she definably seems the part of the gang banger's girlfriend. The drug dealing? And didn't Miguel Rosas say Santana pimps her out too?"

Sighing, Lindsey ran a hand through her hair. She knew Ruzek was right. Everything anybody said or what little was on paper about this girl all pointed to the same conclusion, but something was still off.

Dawson spoke up next, "He has a point Erin."

Lindsey shared a look with Sergeant Voight, who was standing in the doorway to his office listening to the discussion. She wanted him as leading of this Unit to step in. He said, "It doesn't matter what type she is or isn't. What matters is she's both the girlfriend of Tobias Santana and the sister of Zack Tucker second to Santana. Both of which were the last to see Omar Pearson and Farrah Darby alive last night."

Kevin Atwater then added, "This girl is right smack dab in the middle of everything. If something was going down, she'd know."

Hearing enough of this conversation Lindsey stood up and said, "That all may be true, but I'm still not buying it." She walked over to the gun safe, deposited her gun, and disappeared into the hallway towards the interrogation room. The whole team watched her leave.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Halstead spoke up, "Have we managed to find any kind of records on this girl yet. We ran her prints, but it doesn't appear she has any prior arrest."

"Yeah, I had the same problem when I looked over the Gang Units files they sent over about the East Lobos and crew." Dawson added and held up the file for everyone to see. "There's no mention of a Mariana Tucker within the gang, just her brother. So, she has either not been in the Lobos very long or Santana has kept her close. In fact, we probably wouldn't even have known she existed if Miguel Rosas hadn't snitched on his own crew."

Voight nodded at this information, even though it was not what he wanted to hear. "There got to be record on this girl somewhere. Halstead, you call around to local high schools in the Lobos territory. Check for both her name and her brothers."

Voight rubbed his forehead to relieve some of the tension there. He wanted to find the bastards who committed these murders and he knew the girl in his interrogation room was the key to that.

"I want whatever information you all can find on Santana, both before and after he started the Lobos. There must be something more on this guy. No one is that careful," the sergeant ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement. "We still don't have a motive either. Call all of your CI's, I want answers now," Voight walked out of the bull pen and towards the interrogation room.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Voight walked into to the observation room where Lindsey was watching Mariana through the one-way glass. He could see that something was bothering her by the look on her face. Her brow was scrunched slightly. This was a clear sign to him that she was deep in thought.

Without turning to her Sergeant, she said, "I know what it looks like and they may all be right, but she's too quiet."

He nodded his head. He had noticed the same thing at first glance. The young girl who sat in his interrogation room was dead still. Not even the slightest fidget. Her hands rested on the table flat and her eyes were staring blankly at something in the corner of the room; almost like she was deep in thought. Take away the bruise on her face and the clothes that were near rags she looked just like an average teenager.

"She hasn't said a single word," Lindsey said. "Most of these gang bangers' girlfriends we bring in can't shut up and the whole drug dealing thing- she obviously is selling, but we didn't find anything on her though."

"She must have ditched them," Voight observed. "I have officers searching the area you found her. You have to give her credit though, she seems smarter then she lets on."

"Sarge?" Halstead came into the room holing a folder. "We finally found school records on Mariana Tucker and I think you're going to want to see this."

He took the folder and glossed over it. "Huh," was all he said.

Confused, Lindsey asked, "What? What does it say?" and took the file. Her eyes grew wide reading it. "I would not have guessed that."

"Me neither, I was just as surprised as you. I even talked to the principal of the school, she sent me the file, and she was shocked to hear that we had Mariana in custody. Course she did say her brother is the cause for most of the trouble in her life."

Lindsey sighed, "Have we been able to get a hold of her parents yet?"

"No, not yet," Halstead answered. "But the principal also told me she never really saw much parental support. She's probably not living with them."

With this new information Lindsey stated, "I want to be the one to talk to her. Her and I have a lot in common. I think I can get her through to her."

Voight knew if anyone could break this girl's silence it was Lindsey. Giving his consent, she walked out and both men turned to watch.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

When Detective Lindsey entered the poorly lit interrogation room Mariana's trance was broken at the disturbance. The girl's eyes went up to meet the Detective's for a moment before staring down at the table. Lindsey watched as the girl straightened her posture and forcefully relaxed her arms from their stiff position. She was trying awfully hard to show that she wasn't fazed by any of this, but the Detective could see through it.

"Mariana Isabel Tucker," she began while sitting down in one of the chairs across from the teenager and opening the folder in front of her. "Fifteen years old and a high school dropout," she paused for a moment catching the young girl's eye before continuing, "but until that point you had a near 4.0 grade point average."

Mariana didn't respond to any of this information. It's not like it was news to her.

Lindsey wanted to get reaction out of her, so she continued to read what was in the file, "There are at least five academic awards mentioned in here, but my favorite is the note here where it says you were Chicago's 2011 all ages spelling bee champion. That's quite the achievement. All of these amazing accomplishments until two years ago when your brother Manuel Tucker dies–"

"What is it you want?!" Mariana yelled cutting her off. She didn't want to hear anymore, nor did she want to discuss Manuel.

The Detective was not fazed by the outburst. Mariana had reacted exactly how she expected her to.

"What I want is answers," she responded calmly. "And I have a feeling you can help me with that."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Mariana spat, her eyebrows shooting up. "Because I'm pretty sure you have nothing to charge me with. You didn't find drugs or anything else on me, did you?"

"True, but the drugs were not the reason we arrested you," shutting the folder, Lindsey continued.

"Then get to the freakin' point already!" shouted Mariana leaning forward in the chair. "Cause what's in that folder has nothing to do with why I was arrested. I'm not an idiot."

Lindsey noticed the teenager's hands were shaking slightly. She then asked, "Why do you think you're here then?"

"Tobias Santana," Mariana stated dryly.

"You'd be right and your brother as well."

Mariana flinched at the mention of her other brother. That gave it away. Lindsey realized that the key to getting her to talk was her brother. She could easily make out the concern on her face.

"Yeah, your brother and your boyfriend are the main persons of interest in a double homicide from last night."

The young girl seemed to deflate all at once. She put her hand over her mouth and leaned back in the chair once again. Mariana let the rest her guard down and Lindsey saw the scared little girl underneath. The one who was now realizing she was way in over her head. It was all the Detective could do not to comfort the girl in some way, but she knew that answers where more important at that moment.

"Want to talk now?" was all she said as she waited for Mariana to respond.

Mariana was feeling sick stomach and she was pretty sure if she had any food in there she'd have thrown up. Her mind was reeling with this news. She had always been assured that she'd never be put in this position. The one good thing about being Santana's girl was the protection that came with it. Then she remembered the blood on her brother's shirt that morning and her heart pounded. Mariana knew that she didn't have the answers they wanted, but she had to do something. Deep down she knew her brother was not capable of murder, but Santana on the other hand. She quickly came up with a plan.

"You're wasting your time," she said trying to keep her voice level.

"And why is that?" Lindsey asked, not expecting that response.

"Because I'm just the pretty face Detective. The girlfriend he keeps around to show off to everyone. I'm not involved in any of Santana's or Zack's business."

"I find that hard to believe. They have you to well protected."

"Well, it's the truth and besides it's not like I'd tell a cop if I did."

"If you did?"

"They would kill me if I snitched. Do you get that? I'm going to be in enough trouble just being arrested," Mariana countered looking the women directly in the eyes. She then added, "I'm more afraid of them then I am you. So, you'll get nothing more from me."

Lindsey leaned forward and spoke in a low voice, "We're not trying to scare you Mariana. We just want to understand what happened. I'm sure you know more than you think."

Mariana didn't respond, and she didn't plan to. She knew her best chance now was staying quiet.

Lindsey waited a couple seconds and nodded, "Alright, that's your choice."

Before she could say anymore the door opened and Mariana recognized the male detective that had helped arrest her lean in and motion his partner out into the hall.

"Just sit tight," Lindsey said before standing up and following him out.

Once the Detective left the room Mariana let out a long breath and put her head down on the table. She desperately wanted to cry in that moment but didn't want to look anymore pathetic then she already did. It felt like the walls were closing in around her and she was afraid they were going to crush her.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

"What?" Erin asked once the door had shut. Voight, Halstead, and Dawson stood in the hallway.

Voight spoke first "Antonio just got a call from the ME's office." He stopped to let the other man explain.

"Darby's results just came in." Dawson sighed before continuing. "Looks like Farrah Darby was rape shortly before she was murdered, but there wasn't enough DNA left behind to run a match."

"Damn it." Lindsey commented. This case just got a lot more serious. "I'm trying in there, but it's like talking to a brick wall. I could push harder."

"No, I don't think that's it." Voight said. Something had dawned on him while watching the interrogation "Push her to hard she'll shut down completely."

"Then what do suggest we do?" Lindsey was growing frustrated. "You heard her she not going to talk if we don't push and if she doesn't talk what the point of holding her? We're wasting time. Unless you want to go out there now and arrest Santana."

"And Burgess just called in." Halstead said. "Her and Roman's searched that whole block and didn't find anything. She hid them well."

Voight thought hard for a moment and then grinned slightly "I have an idea." Was all he said as he walked back towards the bull pen.

The three detectives shared a look as Halstead commented "Do I want to know?"

Lindsey just rolled her eyes at him as she and Dawson left him in the hall curious to see what Voight's plan was

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Mariana didn't recognize the older man who walked in the room, but she could tell he demanded respect by the way he carried himself. Detective Lindsey walked back in closely behind him. The man had a paper bag in his hand that he placed down the table in front of him but didn't sit down. Lindsey took the chair she had sat in before.

Crossing her arms, Mariana studied them, almost daring them to continue this pointless questioning. She was tired. She was hungry, and those two things gave her the attitude to fight back.

"Mariana, this is my boss. Sergeant Voight," Lindsey introduced him.

Before Mariana could react with another smart quip Voight spoke, "When was the last time you ate something?"

Mariana was so taken back by this question that she couldn't seem to get words out of her mouth to answer. Lindsey was just as surprised, but she knew it was best to let Voight do his thing. So, she stayed quiet.

Seeing the confused look on the young girls face he explained, "I know a hungry kid when I see it. Your hands are shaking and you're ready to snap at someone if you have too." He paused letting that sink in and then added, "I'm guessing you also haven't slept much either by the dark circles under your eyes."

Mariana leaned forward but stayed silent. She knew he was just trying to get her to talk about anything so that he could turn the questioning back to why they were here. He wasn't wrong though, she was hungry and tired, but she be damned if she let him use that against her. They didn't care about her; only what they could get out of her.

"Here," Voight pushed the brown paper bag towards her so that it was within her reach. "You're no use to me if I let you pass out from hunger in my interrogation room."

"I'm fine," she said flatly not even bothering to glance at the offering.

"That stubbornness is going to get you in trouble kid. It's just half a turkey sandwich. I'm trying to help you and I'm hoping that if I help you you'll help me with something," Voight made eye contact with her. "Simple as that."

Her mind weighed her options. What was the harm in accepting the sandwich if it meant getting some food? But what was it going to cost her? Mariana knew with the police there was always a catch. She had been told that many times. If only she wasn't so hungry though.

Lindsey was amazed as she hesitantly lifted her hand and reach for the bag keeping eye contact the whole time with the two policemen. The plan seemed to be working.

The first bite of the turkey sandwich was pure bliss in Mariana's mouth and it felt even better to have something in her stomach again. The simple bread, turkey, and cheese to anyone else would have just been an ordinary snack, but to that teenager it was almost enough to make her cry. Almost. Voight and Mariana watch the girl eat as she tried to hide the fact that she was starving by take small bites and chewing slowly. The expression on Mariana's face though was close to one of defeat. Voight knew then he had her.

Finishing the last piece of the sandwich Mariana pushed the paper bag back across the table and asked, "What is it you want to know?"

Lindsey jaw dropped as she glanced up at Voight. It had worked.

He simple replied, "Omar Pearson and Farrah Darby?"

"Are those names supposed to mean something to me?" Mariana said confused.

Voight then elaborated, "Those are the names for the people who were murdered last night. The girl, Farrah Darby, was also raped. You boyfriend and brother were the last to be seen with them."

"Yeah, and?" Mariana shot back. "They were just seen with them. That doesn't prove anything."

"We have video of them together two hours before their bodies were found," Lindsey added. "See for yourself," she pulled out a couple screen shot picture that had been taken off the surveillance video.

Scanning over the pictures in front of her, Mariana did a double take and stiffened.

"What is it?" Voight asked clearly seeing the reaction.

Mariana pointed to the tall, dark skinned girl in the photos, "Her."

"Farrah Darby?" Lindsey said.

"I don't know her by that name," Mariana admitted. "I knew her as Ebony. We worked nights together."

Lindsey cocked an eyebrow at her, "Worked nights?"

Mariana snapped, "Yeah, nights. What's it matter?"

"What do you know about her?" Voight asked wanting to get back to the main subject quickly before Mariana decided to shut them out again.

"Not much. Most of the girls I… work with know who I run with and they don't like to say much around me just in case," the young girl took in a deep breath before adding. "I did however notice that she hadn't been around for a couple weeks."

"Do you know why?" Lindsey asked.

Leaning her elbow on the table Mariana rubbed the side of her head answering, "I overheard that her boyfriend had gotten himself into some trouble of some kind and had to get out of the city. There was a rumor that she went with him."

"Are you sure?" Lindsey said clearly seeing that the teenager was growing tired. Now that she had some food in her stomach the exhaustion was taking over.

Mariana shook her head, "Most of what I heard was just second-hand information. The girls like to gossip."

"What about the boyfriend? Do you know anything about him?"

Again, Mariana shook her head, "No, I never saw him, but I did hear Ebony talking one time about how they both wanted out of the life, but somebody wouldn't let them, and she seemed afraid of whoever it was. I don't know who though."

"Alright, thank you for cooperating Mariana," Voight said lowering his voice slightly. Nodding to Lindsey, they both stood up to leave.

"You should also know-" Mariana said before they reach the door. Both turned back to her. "There's a lot said about Santana… and most of its true, but he's not one to be sloppy. He's smart and knows how to delegate so he doesn't have to get his hands dirty. My brother, too… Zack doesn't have it in him to kill."

Neither cop said anything, but just shared a knowing look before walking out.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

"How'd you know that would work?" Lindsey spoke as soon as they were in the hall. Voight turned and walked back to her.

"It's worked in the past." Voight shrugged and then smirked. "Most kids will respond to any form of kindness. Especially when they are never show any."

Lindsey smiled back and quietly said, "I'll remember that." and then continued "What do we do now?"

"Well, I think we can assume the boyfriend she was referring to is Omar Pearson," Voight speculated. "Look into his financial records and see if anything shows up about him owing someone."

The detective nodded, "What about Mariana?"

"Turn her loose," Voight said. "We've got we need."

"I just wish there was more we could do for her. After everything we've learned about her… it's just sad."

Voight knew what she meant, and it weighed heavy on his mind as well, "I know. I feel the same way, but that little girl needs to learn for herself that there is another way. All we can do is hope she realizes that before it's too late."

She didn't like it, but her sergeant was right. With nothing left to be said Lindsey continued to the bull pen to look up Pearson financial records. Voight noticed that her posture had fallen slightly as she walked away. He then thought about how much Mariana was like Lindsey at fifteen— scared, alone, and desperately holding on to the first somewhat stable relationship she could find.

Lindsey was right, and Voight knew he had to do something.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Marian tiredly walked down the cement stairs outside the police district building. She was glad to be out of there, but terrified to face Santana. After releasing her, they had allowed her to make a call. She had decided it was best called her brother to come pick her up. Zack wasn't too happy when he heard she had been arrested but agreed to come and get her. Looking up and down the block she didn't see her brother's car, so she pulled her jean jacket closer around her and waited. In that moment she allowed her posture to slouch and her head to fall forward. That was an experience she never wanted to endure again.

From behind, she heard the door to the district open and shut. Mariana didn't pay much attention to the noise until she felt a presence behind her. Half turning, she saw Sergeant Voight standing there.

"I thought you said I could leave," the teen dryly spoke crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know I've probably been doing this job longer then you've been alive," Voight started. "I've work the beat and been head of the Gang Unit."

The girl looked up at him impatiently, "Congrats… So, what?"

"So, I know I can tell the difference between a hard for life gang banger and the ones who are expendable. And you, to Tobias Santana and all the rest, are just that."

She fixed him with a harsh glare, "You don't know anything."

"Really?" Voight countered. "You are just a pretty face for them. Those are your own words. He will use you until the usefulness goes away or you end up dead in the street. You being his girlfriend puts a target on your back. Not just from the Kings either, or the 616, but to other police and ladder climbers within the Lobos. Have you even given any thought to that?"

She wanted to argue with him. The anger was making her body tense up. Mariana's mouth opened for a seconded and then slowly closed. It all was sinking in. All he was saying she knew deep down it was true but was scared to believe it. Another part of her hated him for confronting her with this. Who did he think her was? He had only known her for a couple of hours and knew nothing about her life outside of the file they had shown her.

Mariana thought about walking away just then, but her feet didn't seem to get the message.

Voight then added, "I've seen this story many times. Once you're so far in there's no way out. It always ends then same too."

Slowly, Mariana's eyes went up to meet his and pleaded, "Why are you telling me this then?" her tiredness showing in her voice.

"Because you're not too far gone."

"And how would you know that?" she huffed at him throwing out her arms.

The Sergeant didn't answer her, but instead said, "You're not cut out for this life kid. One day Santana will take it too far. On that day you call me." He pulled out a business card from his wallet and held it out to her.

She glanced at the card and then back at him, "And why would I do that?"

"Because your smart and you won't be free until the son of a bitch is put down."

Cautiously, looking straight at him, she took the card from him and quickly deposited it in her back pocket.

"This doesn't mean nothin'," she spoke as her defenses came up once more.

He took a step back from her, "I know, but the day you realize you deserve better. You call me, and we'll talk."

Spotting her brother's Mustang pulling up down the block she mumbled to him, "Don't hold your breath."

Moving past him she walked down the street and hopped into the car. She didn't look at Zack as she buckled in.

"So?" Zack asked pulling away from the curb. "What the hell happened?"

"What do you think? Cleaning up your mess as usual," she said, not bothering to hide her anger, but in the back of her mind there was doubt that hadn't been there that morning.

 **Well, here is chapter 2! Hope you all liked it! As always, please favorite, follow, and review. Please please please review!**

 **Also, check out my tumblr for sneak peaks, extras, pictures of characters, and additional background information on the story.**

 **Until next time, my loves…**


	3. The Hits Keep Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of its characters. Just Mariana!**

 **This is My City**

 **Chapter Three: The Hits Keep Coming**

Mariana's heart dropped into her stomach as soon as the house came into view. A couple guys sat out on the front stoop, which meant that Santana was on edge about something. It was almost eerie to see. It was a clear sign that they were prepared to fight. Mariana had seen it before and she wondered if it had something to do with her being arrested. If that was the case, she was in trouble.

"What's happened?" Mariana asked her brother as he pulled up to the curve.

Zack hesitated for a moment before answering, "Both you and Miguel were arrested. Santana's just being careful." turning the car off, he then added, "He was worried when word got back about what happened to you."

"I'm sure he was," she snorted and slowly got out of the car.

The lookouts on the stoop watch her carefully as she walked into the yard and up to the house. She only recognized the darker skinned one as Mario Whitney, but everyone called him Joker. Mariana had known Joker since the start of the East Lobos. He used to be a trigger man for the 616 before being thrown out and somehow survived. He was a decent enough guy as long as you didn't cross him. The other man was a large, dark haired red head. He must have been a new hire, probably from one of the Irish syndicates.

"Hey, Mari," Joker said. "Santana's looking for you."

She gave him a fake smile, "Course he is."

The inside of the house was eerie quiet. That alone was enough to send a chill down her spine. In the living room sat Elliot, along with a couple others Mariana recognized from around. As soon as her foot hit the squeaky floor board in the entry way everyone's eyes shot up to her. Feeling like an animal on display, she inched forward into the living room where everyone was.

"Hey, Santana!" Elliot called out as soon as he saw her. "She's back."

The vibrations of Santana's heavy steps could be felt through the hardwood floors. He soon appeared from the backroom off the dining room. Mariana knew from his stiff posture and clench hands that she was in deep trouble. For a moment she thought about running back out the door, but she knew that she would be stopped by the men out front before she even cleared the yard and dragged back here. That would also aggravate Santana more.

"What the hell happened?" he hissed.

Not thinking her answer all the way through, she blurted out, "I got arrested."

Santana's nostrils flared as he launched himself at Mariana backing her into the wall. She let out a surprised cry at his sudden movement and tried to get herself as close to the wall as possible. She tried to look anywhere, but at Santana. This was hard, considering how close he was to her.

"I know you got arrested!" she could feel his warm breath on her face. " _Why_ were you arrested?"

Turning to look him in the eye she explained, "I was arrested because your boy, Miguel, sold me out to the cops. He must have told them about me and where to find me."

"Why would he do that?" Elliot said from behind Santana.

"Maybe to save his own skin!" Mariana spat at Elliot, wishing he'd stay out of this. He would only make it worse.

Santana didn't believe her, "How do you know that?"

"I don't know, but I wasn't arrested just for drug dealing," Mariana said. "They questioned me about a double murder from last night and that you and Zack were seen with the victim's hours before their bodies were found. Do the names Farrah Darby and Omar Pearson ring a bell?"

Zack, who had finally entered the house, shared a look with Santana at the mention of the victim's names and asked, "What did they ask you?"

"More importantly," Santana interrupted him. "What did you tell them about us?"

"Nothin'."

"Damnit, Mariana!" Santana yelled before hitting the wall just to the left of Mariana's head. His hand nearly put a hole in the drywall.

Mariana flinched violently and held her breath. She knew it was a cardinal sin in this gang to snitch to the police. Anyone who did never lasted long. It was stupid to think that she would be any different.

"Santana, chill out," Zack put in, but physically stayed back.

Keeping his eyes locked on young women he was standing over, Santana responded, "Shut it, Tucker!" and then continued, "What did you say?"

It took a second for Mariana to find her voice. She was trying to keep her fear from showing on her face. "I wouldn't snitch on you… or my brother for Christ sakes!"

"Then why'd they let you go?" the man in front of her asked. "Cops wouldn't have let you go for nothin'."

"Because they had nothing to charge me with."

"You said they arrested you for dealing." Elliot said pointing his finger at her.

"Yes," she huffed "but I ditched the bags before they caught me. They couldn't prove anything."

Silence once again fell over the room. Santana glared down at his girlfriend and she stared right back at him. She could see the storm in his eyes and knew he was about to blow.

"Everyone out," Santana spoke with a strange calm. Nobody moved, that's when he lost it and screamed, "Out! Now!"

All the occupants of the room jumped and knew it was better to do as he says. As they all left Mariana moved to follow but was stopped when Santana grabbed her by her hair.

"Ahh!" she cried. She could feel bits of her hair being pulled out.

"You stay," he said pulling her to him.

"Santana, come on man," Zack spoke coming forward.

It was no use. Santana just repeated, "Out."

Knowing it would only cause more trouble, Zack gave his sister one last look and continued out of the room. Mariana watched her brother leave. She knew there was nothing he could do in this situation, but that didn't stop her from wishing he would. Just once.

"Sit." Santana commanded pushing her towards the couch. She sat and tried to make herself as small as possible. "I'm only going to ask one more time _chica_. What did you tell them?"

Clasping her hands in her lap to keep them from shaking, she answered, "I didn't say anything… about you." and then added, "How could I? I don't know anything about where you and Zack were last night."

Santana shifted his weight and crossed his arms, "You had to tell them something?"

"The girl that was murdered, Darby, I knew her from around and I told them what I knew about her that's all, but babe, they have you and Zack on video with the people that were murdered. They told me too that the girl was raped. This is bad."

"That all?" he questioned.

She nodded, "Yes that's all, but aren't you listening to me? They have you on camera."

"Don't worry about it."

Some how that didn't comfort her, "But Santana—"

"—I said don't worry!" he interrupted. Then signing heavily he eased down on to the couch next to her and snaked his arm around her torso pulling her half onto his lap. She was tiny compared to his muscular body. It was so easy for him to push her around. "It's kinda hot thinkin' 'bout my girl being arrested." He spoke before he started kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry about causing trouble today," Mariana said quietly and tilted her head so that he would stop kissing her. It's not that she wasn't used to it, but she really didn't what in pawing at her right now. Especially not in the living room. "If it helps I can go get the baggies that I dropped."

Moving a piece of her hair out of her face, he replied, "I can send someone else to get it. Besides, you're not forgiven yet, but I do know how you can make it up to me."

Forcing a sweet smile Mariana answered, "Yeah, what'd you have in mind?" she ran her hand through his short black hair. He loved it when she did that.

"I have an hour to kill," he said kissing her again before pulling her up so that she was straddling his lap. "I'll think of something."

Out of habit, Mariana's arms went around his neck as she adjusted to this new position. Part of her still wanted answers to what happened today, but that would only make him angry again. For right now he was happy- or she was about to make him very happy. Mariana would have to take that for now.

She whispered in his ear, "Anything you want baby."

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Lying on her bed, Mariana stared up at her ceiling and watched as the light from outside slowly faded and her room grew dark. She didn't want to move or think. Being both mentally and physically exhausted the only thing she wanted to do was sleep, but her mind didn't seem to want to shut off. After everything that had happened to today Mariana was trying to figure out what it all meant.

Santana had left a few hours ago with Elliot, Joker, and the new red head guy; whose name she had just found out was Donovan. She was glad that Santana hadn't asked her to go out with them. He had even agreed that she didn't have to work her shift tonight. Apparently, after yelling at her and then making up, he felt like she earned a break. Not that ever did anything before, but still she wasn't about to look the gift horse in the mouth.

"Mari?" her brother's voice through the door. "Mari, can I come in?"

"What do you want?" she answered annoyed.

"I just wanna see my baby sister. Is that a crime?" He said in his 'I want something' voice.

She knew too that he would keep bugging her until she answered him so she got up and unlocked the door.

"What do you want?" she sneered at him leaning up against her door.

Pushing his way in Zack jumped on to her bed and got comfortable. Putting his hands behind his head, he wore that stupid grin on his face. "I told ya-to see you."

She nodded, "And?"

"And to see if you have fifty bucks I could borrow."

"Come on Zack!" she scolded him pulling her hand through her hair. "You already owe me eighty."

Sitting up, Zack grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed. He was trying to use his charm on her. She shook her head at him. His charm and good looks usually worked for him; of course he had still to figure out that his sister was smart enough not to fall for it.

"Please, I promise I'll pay you back next week."

Punching him in the arm, she responded, "I'm not giving you more money. I know you're just going to use it to buy drugs and booze for everyone tonight. Forget it."

Not seeming to take the hint, he continued, " _Por favor, mi hermana bebe dulce_."

"It didn't work in English," she crossed her arms, "and it's not going to work in _espanol idiota_."

"Fine." he huffed and lay back down on the bed. "Why are you all up tight tonight?"

Leaning her back up against the wall and pulling her feet back up on to the bed next to her brother she spoke sarcastically, "Why do you think?"

"Oh, let it go sis. So, you were arrested," he said like it was no big deal. "I've been arrested three times and probably will be again."

Mariana rolled her eyes and ignored that comment. Instead she asked, "Doesn't it bother you that the police are investigating you for murder?"

Zack laughed like she had just told him a joke, "No, besides we didn't kill them."

"Then why are you on camera with them?"

"Well, the girl worked for us and she was planning on skipping town with her boyfriend." Zack explained. Mariana already knew this but didn't say anything. He would question how she knew one of the gang's escorts and she wasn't ready to have that conversation with him yet.

Staying quiet, she let him continue; knowing he was likely to spill everything.

"So, me and Santana tracked them down. It turns out her boyfriend was also a member of the Bishops'. I mean how stupid was that girl? Working for us and dating someone from a rival gang," Zack said. "Santana warned her there would be consequences."

Part of her wondered how her life got to this point; the point where she was sitting on her bed about to ask her brother what part he had in a double murder.

"I still don't understand. If you guys didn't do it, do you know who did?"

Sitting up slightly he rested on his elbow and stated, "I don't know if I should tell you."

"I think I have the right to know considering I was arrested because of it," she countered.

"Well, there's not much else to tell," he shrugged. "We left—well, I left. Santana should up about thirty minutes later and said that he'd taken care of it."

Her heart started to beat faster, "Santana 'took care of it'?"

"Oh, yeah!" Zack seemed to get excited at this part. "He figured out that the boyfriend was in deep with gambling debts and that's why they were leaving Chicago. Santana called his bookie and told him were they were. I guess the bookie took care of it then."

Mariana gasped, "God, Zack! They were killed. Why couldn't they just leave town, huh? Where was the harm in that?"

"Sis, how would it look if we let her get away with just skipping town on the gang?"

Mariana wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer that, so she just said, "She had a name, Farrah Darby, and the police told me too that she was also raped before she was killed. It's awful what happened, and you were a part of it and—" her stomach dropped as something accrued to her. "What if the Bishops find out what you guys did? They're going to be pissed."

"They're not going to find out," Zack chuckled and playful pinched her check, but she slapped his hand away. "Just chill out."

Now was the moment she regretted asking about all this. For the second time that day she felt like she was going to throw up. They did everything like it was a game in the Lobos and it was sickening.

"I'm really tired," Mariana lied. "I'm going to go to bed."

Luckily, her brother took the hint and jumped off her bed, "Alright, sleep tight baby sister." He leaned over to kiss her cheek and left the room, but not before turning to say, "I love you."

She met his hazel eyes that match hers and sincerely replied, "I love you too, Zack."

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

"Thanks for the good time, honey," the forty-year-old man said as he started his car back up.

Mariana smiled sweetly at him as she fixed her makeup in the visor mirror, "Glad you enjoyed yourself, but all good things come at a price. It'll be an even two hundred."

He pulled out four fifties from his wallet, "You're worth every penny." and stuck the money into the waistband of her leather skirt. "What's your name again? I'll request you next time."

Taking the money from her skirt and she placed it securely in her bralette before answering, "Just ask for Elena."

"See you soon, _Elena_." he said as she got out of the car.

Mariana watched as the silver pick-up drive away and sighed loudly before return to the corner where four other equally under dressed girls stood. As she walked towards the sidewalk she noticed that Santana was not around and Elliot was now there.

"Great…" she whispered dryly to herself. Ever since she had been arrested three weeks ago Santana had told Elliot to keep a closer eye on her when he wasn't around. It wasn't like he hovered over her shoulder, but it was annoying when he told her boyfriend about everything she did. If she didn't think she had any privacy before-it had just been brought to a whole new level.

"Hey, you got a smoke?" Mariana asked another girl named Karla. Karla was the only one who was pleasant to her. She was at least ten years older than her and had been an escort for a while.

"Yeah," she said rummaging through her purse for the small box of cigarettes.

Lighting the cigarette and taking in a long drag Mariana complained, "God, that guy's car stunk of booze."

Karla lit a smoke as well and commented, "That's not as bad as my last guy who got a nose bleed. So why are you complaining?"

Mariana nodded in agreement as another car pulled up across the street. Karla asked if she wanted this one.

"No, you take it," Mariana said taking another puff of her cigarette. "I'm going to call it a night."

"Alright, have a good night sweetie," Karla said and turned towards the car.

Looking up the street she realized that Santana had been ride and his car was gone from its spot. Calling Zack was not an option and Elliot was never going to be an option. Besides he had to stay here with the rest of the girls. Maybe Santana was coming back?

"Hey, any of you seen Santana?" Mariana asked the other girls.

They all stared at her like she had spit in their face or something. Normally, she never talked to them, but she didn't feel like walking all the way home tonight. So she took a chance.

After a long awkward pause one girl said, "He left like fifteen minutes ago with the new girl, Cece." she stopped when the other girls started to laugh and then added, "Didn't look like they were coming back."

Her face turned down in embarrassment. It wasn't that her boyfriend was off somewhere with another girl, she knew he often hooked up with other girls, but it wasn't a great feeling when he made it obvious in front of everyone. Then there was the fact that she knew that this girl Cece had been coming on to Santana since she started coming around two months ago.

"Thanks," she sarcastically said and started down the street towards her neighborhood.

"Hey Tucker!" she heard Elliot yelled at her, his voice reverberating off the buildings. Mariana stopped, but refused to turn around.

Elliot grabbed her by her arm and turned her to face him, "Where are you going?"

Trying to pull her arm free she responded, "Home. I'm done for the night."

"No, you're not," he demanded. "Where's your pay from tonight?"

Reaching into her shirt she threw him the wad of cash, "Here."

"That it?" he counted the bills and looked up at her with his dark almost black eyes that matched his equally dark hair.

"Yeah, that's it."

He looked at her shaking his head condescendingly, "Really? That's the best you could do?"

"Oh, go screw yourself Elliot," Mariana shot at him, but quickly regretted it when he took a step closer to her. "Can I just have my cut?" she was tired, her feet were killing her, and she desperately wanted a burger.

"No," he answered putting the money in his back pocket. "You'll get it tomorrow like always. That's how it works."

This was the other reason she hated when Elliot was here. Santana would just give her her cut right away. Elliot was just a jerk about it. She didn't have the strength to argue in that moment so she turned in the opposite direction and continued her way home.

About a block from her house Mariana could make out the bass line of some music turned up to loud. She signed knowing it had to of been coming from her house. Sure enough to there were about twenty people hanging out in front of the house. Most were clearly drunk or high or both. This also meant there would be double the amount of people inside. Mariana considered turning around and heading to her friend Baylee's house, but Bay's boyfriend's friend had just gotten out of jail and was crashing with them. He was both creepy and perverted.

"Baby sis!" a voice called out through the crowd. It wasn't long before an inebriated Zack appeared with his arm around some girl's neck. " _Donde has estado chica?"_

Mariana rolled her eyes at him, "Not in the mood _hermono_." and tried to walk past him.

"Oh, no. No," Zack removed his arm from the other girl and put it around his sister. "You look stressed and what kinda brother would I be if I didn't try to fix that. Stay. Have a drink with us."

A drink did sound nice in that moment, anything to take the edge of this night. Zack led her to the back of his Mustang were there was a liquor store's amount of booze in the trunk of the car. Mariana didn't really pay attention to what Zack put into the blue solo-cup, but when she took that first gulp she downed it in one shot. It tasted awful, but that wasn't the point of doing this. Holding the cup back out, she asked for more.

Zack grinned and poured more of the amber liquid, "Alright, but make this one last a little longer this time. I've only got so much to go around."

Mariana just rolled her eyes and walked back around the car away from everyone. If she was going to feel sorry for herself she'd rather be alone. The effects of the drink quickly took over as she slumped against the hood of the car. Taking another sip she briefly was blinded by the headlights of a SUV turning on to the street. She watched as the car speeded down the street, but suddenly it slowed down as it got near the party. Mariana could make out that the backseat window was half opened—

*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*

Gunfire echoed through the neighborhood as whoever was in the truck shot blindly at everyone outside. Mariana was quick to react as the window by her exploded as the bullets hit the car. She duct down on the other side of the car by wheel and tried to make herself as small as possible. People around her were screaming and running in panic, but Mariana stayed put.

The gunfire only lasted a couple seconds, but it felt like an eternity before the popping noise stopped and she heard the vehicle speed off down the street. The screaming and chaos continued to fill the air. Mariana was almost afraid to raise her head, terrified to what she might see, but her mind quickly went to Zack.

"You're okay," she whispered to herself and forced back all the fear.

Finding the strength to look up, Mariana took in her surroundings. Most of the party goers had run off and it had quieted a little except for the occasional yelling. There were two people on the ground and a couple others were yelling at each other trying to figure out what happened. Glass from the car windows littered the ground around her. The living room window and the siding panels had bullet holes in them.

On shaky legs she stood up and searched for her brother. She spotted him around the back side of the car sitting on the curb. Mariana let out a sigh of relief that he was alright, but that was short lived as she saw blood seeping down his arm.

"Oh my god, Zack!" she rush towards her brother and squatted down in front of him. "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond to her, partly because his ears were ringing from the gunfire and his adrenaline was pumping. Zack didn't even seem to notice he was bleeding. It scared Mariana as she saw the storm clouds forming in his eyes.

"Zack?" she repeated hesitantly and again he ignored her. Instead he stood up, nearly knocking her over and yelled commands to the guys around him. Zack never even asked Mariana if she was alright.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Mariana's hands shook as she applied pressure to Zack bleeding arm. It had been about an hour since the shooting and everyone was still running around like they were at war. They had been lucky no one had been killed and only three had minor injuries. It looked like the drive-by had been more meant to scare them. Plus no one in this neighborhood was brave enough to call the cops and face the wrath of Santana.

"Damnit, Mari!" Zack exclaimed as she poured peroxide on the gash.

"Sorry, but it has to be clean," Mariana shot back at him placing a gaze pad on his arm, putting pressure on the wound. It had taken her a while to finally convince him to let her look at the wound.

There was a loud commotion outside. Mariana looked up to see Santana stomp into the house fuming mad.

"What the hell happened?" Santana questioned Zack.

Brushing of his sister's doctoring Zack stood up, "It was the Bishops. Donovan was down the block and recognized the car as one of theirs."

Santana didn't respond, but just started to pace and pulled his hand through his dark greasy hair. No one dared to move as they waited to see what their leader wanted to do.

"They found out. How did that happen?" Santana hissed stepping closer to Zack so that only he could hear. Santana didn't even seem to see Mariana sitting on the chair next to him.

Zack lowered his voice to answer, "I don't know, but I have Cheeto and Joker out there trying to find out where their hiding out. Don't worry they're not going to get away with this."

"They better not. Get the word out there; I will pay for information on about how they found out it us. I'm tired of people in this crew blabbing their asses off!" Santana was getting increasingly more agitated.

"I got this, man, don't worry," Zack said stepping away.

"Deal with this… Now. Or I will."

Mariana couldn't hear this anymore. This tiring back and forth game of violence never got them anywhere. Neither man was paying any attention to her as she stood up suddenly from the table and walked back into the kitchen. The walls felt like they were collapsing in on her. She knew she had to get out of this house before someone remembered she was there. Grabbing her jean jacket off the counter she head out the back door, into the yard, and jumped the fence to the alley behind her house.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

She held her breath as the phone rang. It had taken about five blocks for her to work up the courage to make this call. With every ring she resisted the urge to hang up as she paced back and forth along the curb. It wasn't too late to stop this decision. This stupid, stupid decision. What would it accomplish? What would it cost her?

Her heart stopped when the ringing stopped, and a gruff voice spoke, "Voight."

For a moment, she could seem to find her voice. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. This was too much. What made her think he could help her at all?

"Hello?" came the man's voice again.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she broke her silence, "Sergeant Voight? This is Mariana Tucker. You… um, gave me your card a couple weeks back."

"I remember," he answered immediately.

Mariana pulled her hand through her hair, "Well, you told me I could call you if I was in trouble."

"Are you in trouble?"

She didn't want to respond. Was she really in trouble? Yes, but not the kind of trouble he was thinking.

Worried when she didn't answer, he repeated, "Are you in trouble?"

"Maybe…" her voice cracked. "I don't know. Everything just happened so fast tonight and I don't know what to do—or what's going on. And I—"

"Slow down, kid," he interjected into her rant.

She signed, "You said when I wanted to talk to call… Well, I wanna talk."

"Yes, I did," he stated and then asked. "Where are you?"

Looking around for a street signed she realized just how far she had run, "I'm at 17th and Clark."

"Ok, just sit tight. I'll be right there."

 **So what do you all think Mariana wants to talk about? What do you think Voight is going to do? Seriously, though don't mean to make these chapters so long. It just kind of happens like that. Let me know what you all think! Please, I am also wanting feed back on this story. Reviews are my motivator! So please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Also, if you what more check out my Tumblr page sneak peeks and extras!**

 **Until next time my loves…**


	4. Innocent Bystander

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of its characters. Just Mariana!**

 **This is My City**

 **Chapter Four: Innocent Bystander**

Mariana stood in that one spot, unmoving, just like Voight told her too. Her hands were shoved deep into the pockets of her jacket and her legs were shaking. It wasn't that she was cold either.

What the hell was she doing? Was she insane? She didn't even know if this man could help her. There was no scenario that Mariana could think of where this would work. Calling a cop for help was a death wish. Every survival instinct inside her said to turn and run. Turn, run home, and lock herself in her room. Then come to terms with that fact that this was going to be her life, but looking at the blood stains on her hoodie… that was all the reminder she needed to stay put.

A dark SUV pulled up to the curb in front of her about a half hour later. Mariana looked to see the Sergeant behind the wheel of the car. They made eye contact before he put the car into park and got out. As he circled around the car to her Mariana took a quick glance up and down the dimly lit street. Feeling exposed, she suddenly wasn't able to look him in the eye.

Voight took in the disheveled appearance of the young girl standing before him. Mariana Tucker was a mess from her hair ungracefully falling out of a ponytail to the blood stains on the sleeves of her hoodie she wore underneath a worn out jean jacket, both of which had sloppily been through over a revealing top and skirt. He figured the blood wasn't hers from the lack of any visible physical injury from what he could see. The bruise that had been on her face the last time he saw her had faded, but the dark circles under her eyes hadn't.

"You okay, kid?" Voight asked keeping a couple feet between them.

Mariana simply responded by shrugging and shifting her weight.

"Hey, look at me," he said sternly, but still gentle. Slowly, her eyes went up to meet his. "Whose blood is that?"

"It's not mine," she managed to choke out, too afraid to say it was her brothers.

"What happened tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, um…They shot at us tonight," she rubbed her forehead with the side of her hand.

"Who shot at you?" Voight questioned crossing his arms.

Mariana blew out her cheeks, "They think it was the Bishops. They're the only ones with a serious beef with us right now ever since…"

He quickly put the pieces together, "Because of the Lobos' part in Omar Pearson's murder." He stated as a fact.

She nodded, "You guy's figured it out?"

"It was pretty easy after that tip you gave us about Pearson owing money."

"Told ya Santana knew how to keep his hands clean," her eyes stared off into the night blankly. "I don't understand it. We were just standing there. Santana wasn't even there and they just shot at us…" she trailed off to take in another shaky breath. Voight could clearly see the unshed tears in her eyes. "This violent back and forth game they play…"

Shifting his weight, the Sergeant, "Why do you stay then?"

"It's complicated," her expression hardened as her gut twisted into knots.

A moment of silence passed between the two. Both were at a loss as to what to say. Mariana considered just walking away, but Voight spoke up before she could move.

"Are you hungry, kid?" Voight cocked his head.

"Huh?" Mariana's eyes widened with confusion.

"Are you hungry?" he repeated. "'Cause I'm starving and from the looks of it this is going to be a long conversation."

"No." Mariana shook her head forcefully. "I'm not going anywhere with you. We talk here."

"Here? Out in the open?" Voight motioned down the street. "Where anyone can see you talking to a cop?"

Mariana's looked down at her feet and wrapped her arms around herself. It wasn't that she didn't want to trust him, but he was the police and she had always been they couldn't be trusted. That they always had an alternative motive.

"Come on, get in," Voight said walking back over to the driver's side of the truck. "I know a great 24 hour diner across town; far enough away that no one will bother us."

Her eyes met his for a moment and she could see his sincerity.

"Okay." She agreed and cautiously opened the passenger door. With one last glance down the dark street she hopped in.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Voight studied the girl across from him in the booth. Mariana's hadn't spoken since getting into the car and had made sure to avoid looking him in the eye. It was easy to see that she didn't trust him and that she was nervous by the way she picked at her fingernails. He knew how this looked to the few other patrons in the diner. Him, sitting here, with this underdressed young girl who had dried blood on her clothes, but he couldn't care less what they thought. This was the job.

"So, are we going to talk?" he asked after taking a sip of coffee. "Or are we just going to continue this awkward silence?"

With her head down only, her eyes went up to look at him, "I don't even know what you want me to say."

"How about why you decided to call me tonight?"

"I told you, because of the shooting," the teenager's attitude showed in her voice.

He leaned towards her and noticed her body jerk back slightly. So, he spoke calmly, "I think there is more to the story."

Mariana opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her hands went up and kneaded her forehead to relieve some of the tension there. After a couple more seconds she felt in control enough to answer, "It's my brother's blood."

"Is he alright?" Voight's gruff voice asked with genuine concern.

She nodded quickly, "Yeah, it was just a graze… but a couple of inches over and—" her voice broke for a second before finishing, "and I would have lost _another_ brother."

The Sergeant's eyebrows shot up, "Another brother?"

"Oh, don't act stupid," she snapped at him. "I know you read my file. The file that that lady cop showed me when I was arrested."

He held up his hand to stop her, "You're right, I did read the file, but that's just words on paper. I wanna here it from you."

Shutting her eyes, Mariana tried to swallow back all the powerful emotions she had spent years holding in. She never let herself think about her other brother for fear of disappointing his memory, but she was doing that anyway with her lifestyle.

Opening her eyes, she began, "Zack and I had an older brother, Manuel. He got killed a couple of years back," she placed her hands palms down on the table. "Bleed to death in some alley because he was trying to be some big damn hero. He never did a damn thing wrong in his whole life."

Voight sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well it happened a long time ago so—" she didn't finish, but instead stared out the window next to their booth. She didn't want his sympathy.

He could plainly see this young girl had buried her grief for her eldest brother deep down. The hurt clearly showed on her face though. Voight didn't push it further.

"What are you thinking about doing, kid?" he asked getting back to the reason they were here. "Cause I guarantee what happened tonight to your crew will happen again. Your brother or you might not be so lucky next time and I can guarantee it will happen again."

"You think I don't know that!" she raised her chin as she yelled. The whole diner went quiet for a couple seconds. Mariana got nervous at the sudden silence and shrank back into the booth before adding, "I hate it, all of it and all I want is to get out."

"Then do it," he stated. "You have a clean record, you're very intelligent young women, and you deserve so much better then what you have."

Her mouth hung half open. No one had ever said those that to her before.

Voight kept going, "There is help out there. You just have to be willing to asked."

Her heart jumped at the sound of that. To be free of the Lobos and Santana's hold, it had always been a silly dream of hers. No one knew that every spare penny she made she save in a music box hidden in the back of her closet, but that was all wishful thinking. She couldn't just think of herself.

"And what about Zack?" she questioned wrapping her arms around herself.

"Your brother has made his bed," he replied rather harshly. "Now he has to lie in it."

Clutching the fabric of her jacket tighter, Mariana somehow knew that was going to be the answer.

Voight couldn't believe it, after everything Zack Tucker had done to her life; she was still stubbornly standing by him. "Listen, I know this is not what you wanted to hear, but your brother is heading to either a jail cell or a hole in the ground and he doesn't seem to care that he's taking you down with him."

"He's my _brother_ ," Mariana hissed through her teeth. "And he's the only family I have left. Their all gone. Our parents left us to fend for ourselves. They don't give a damn about us. Zack is the only one who has stayed with me through everything. I won't abandon him. I won't be like them."

Knowing he had hit a nerve with her the Sergeant sat back in the booth to give her a little space. Voight had already guessed her parents weren't in her life and it didn't say anywhere that they had died. She was blindly hanging on to the one constant left in her life.

"Then this whole conversation is pointless. I can't help you if you won't help yourself first," it was cold but true.

"So that's it then. Those are my options," she stared him down before adding. "Like you haven't done the same thing for people who were less then family."

This comment was so out of the blue that it took Voight a few moments before saying, "I don't think you know what you're talking about, kid"

Pointing her finger at him, she jabbed, "You think I don't know who you are. They talk about you out there on those streets. Sergeant Hank Voight, the dirty cop and all around badass that you never cross. Unless, of course, you wanna end up at the bottom of the river. I know for a fact you basically sold your soul to the devil to save your own son from a murder charge. Now you're going to tell me not to save my brother you hypocrite."

Voight gritted his teeth together, "Watch yourself." Pausing he watched her posture slack and then asked, "You obviously think you know more. Do you have a plan?"

Biting her bottom lip Mariana sat back thinking about what he had asked. A plan? Truth be told she had thought about it, ever given the opportunity, how she would get both Zack and herself out of the Lobos. All these ideas though were hopeless unless she could somehow convince Zack to leave Santana's side and Santana had this unbreakable hold over her brother that all began when Manuel was killed. So, the only way to get Zack out was to take Santana out of the picture. Mariana knew from experience that the Lobos' leader was smart and well guarded. Only surrounding himself with those completely dedicated to him. People who had nothing to lose, which was why the East Lobos was considered one of the most dangerous gangs in all of Chicago.

Mariana eyes lit up as they darted back and forth. Realizing what she had to do.

Mariana's eyes bore into Voight's as she answered, "The plan is that Santana has to be taken down. The cops have been trying to get him since that triple murder he was acquitted on last year and everyone around him is loyal to a fault, but not me."

Not liking where this was going he asked to clarify, "What are getting at?"

"I remember someone told me about how Miguel Rosas was a snitch for the cops and that's how he managed to get out of Chicago before the Lobos got to him," she explained. "So what if I made you a similar deal, huh?"

Voight held up his hand to stop her, "Whoa, kid… You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I do!"

"No, you don't. What you're talking about is dangerous and would more than likely get you killed. You're too close to this and are always being watched. To be an informant you can't have too much attention on you."

She pounded her fist on the table causing the silverware to jump. "Fine, don't help me. But I could go to any detective or sergeant or captain in this city with the information I have and they be more than willing to make a deal with me."

This girl was stubborn, Voight realized that much.

"I will do anything to be free," Mariana pleaded the exhaustion clear on her face. "But I _won't_ go without Zack."

It hurt to see someone in so much trouble in life, especially someone so young, but he had to admire her fight. He didn't like the danger it put her in, but it was clear she was going to do something with or without his help. She had a better chance with his help.

"I want you to listen closely," Voight started making sure she made eye contact with him. "Being a CI for the police isn't just dangerous, but can take a long time before you get your end of the deal."

"I don't care. I'll give you information on Santana or anyone else in the Lobos and in exchange both me and my brother get to walk."

"I think I can work that out," Voight said before adding. "But I don't want you making this decision tonight."

Her face scrunched up, "What?"

"You are still in shock because of the shooting," he stopped her again as she opened her mouth to protest. "I'm not saying no. I'll work it out if that's what you want to do, but I want you to consider all the options. Either way I'll help you. Understand?"

With a heavy sigh she answered, "I understand."

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

In the end sleep never came to Mariana. She had managed to sneak back into the house without anyone seeing, but knew that her absence last night would not go unnoticed. For the few moments she had before having to go downstairs to face Santana and Zack she thought deeply about what Voight had asked. Last night she had been ready to sell her soul if it meant a chance to get out, but now in the light of day she realized she might have been too eager. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to call the sergeant.

"Knock, knock," came her brother's voice from the other side of her door. "Mari? You in there?"

Heaving herself up from the bed she opened the door, "It's early… What do you want?"

"Where'd ya run off to last night?"

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't run off. I just couldn't take it being in the house while everyone was on a war path."

Scratching his nose Zack looked at his feet, "Well, you shouldn't have done that. It made us nervous when we realized you were gone."

Mariana knew that 'by nervous' he meant that Santana didn't like not knowing where I was. Not that her boyfriend seemed to care to ask if she was alright after being shot at. She shivered as she looked at the bandage on her brother's arm, remembering those horrible seconds.

"Are you okay?" she motioned to his arm.

He chuckled, "Never better." and brushed his fingers down her cheek.

She let it drop, "Listen, I didn't sleep well last night so I'm going back to bed."

The last part of her sentence was drowned out by pounding footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Mari!" Santana shouted down the hallway and made his way up to them.

"Great..." She mumbled under her breath giving her brother a sideways glance who just shrugged back.

"You got somethin' you wanna tell me?" Santana spat, stopping right in front of her.

Intimidated by how close he was standing Mariana to a step back against the door frame, "No? I don't think so."

"Mariana," Zack warned and shook his head.

"Where were you last night?" Santana asked.

She shrugged, "I went for a walk."

"You were gone all night!"

"I had just been shot at. I need to chill out."

"Then you chill out here," he pointed his finger at her. "You don't leave this house unless I say so. Got it? That's the reason I leave this room of yours alone."

"Excuse me?" something inside Mariana snapped. "This is our house. The only reason you're here is 'cause me and Zack _let_ you guys stay here." She regretted the words as soon as the left her lips.

Santana's rage reached its boiling point as the next thing Mariana saw was his fist coming at her. Not having enough time to react, Santana's fist connected with her face sending her back against the door. With her hand covering her face she slid to the floor. Biting her tongue Mariana knew better then to cry out. He only enjoyed that more.

Zack quickly stepped between the two, "What the hell, man?!"

"She asked for it," Santana showed no remorse.

"I don't care. That's my sister," he gave his friend a hard push away from Mariana. "She's also Manny's baby sister. Remember?"

Mariana looked up in time to see the hard look on Santana's face crack for a moment at the mention of Manuel, but it was gone in the next moment. Instead he shook his head and headed back to his room down the hall.

"You okay?" Zack asked reaching down to help Mariana up.

Slapping his hand away she sneered, "Don't touch me." and used the wall to pull herself up. Before he could say more she moved to the bathroom and slammed the door.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Wetting an old washcloth Mariana looked over her eye in the mirror. It was puffy and starting to turn from red to purple. She was sure in a couple hours it would be swollen shut.

With a heavy sigh she pressed the cool cloth to her face. It helped relieve some of the throbbing. Looking back at her reflection as her breathing started to pick up.

"You're okay. You're okay," she said to her reflection trying to choke back tears. Her hands gripped the sides of the sink. "Just suck it up, you're fine."

After another couple minutes Mariana felt presentable enough and opened the door to the bathroom only to find Zack sitting next to the door.

"So, do you hate me?" he asked her.

"I could never hate you," she sighed crossing her arms. Zack just looked back at the ground, clearly beating himself up. "Zack, if I told you I wanted leave… would you go with me?"

Slowly standing up he looked down at her, "I know things are hard right now, but Santana's just stressed about a lot."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Zack through his arms out, "What do you want me to say? We have nowhere to go."

"But you're okay with him doing this to my face?"

"No, of course not, but Mari—" Zack said. "He was the only one who did a damn thing after Manny was killed. We owe him a lot."

Mariana couldn't listen to him anymore and turned to the stairs, but not before responding, "We don't owe him anything."

Without caring who was around to stop her, Mariana grabbed her jacket and exited the house.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Opening the large door to the back entrance of the district Halstead turned to his partner, "You catch Hawk's game last night?"

Lindsey was a step behind him as they approached the row of cars, "You talking to the wrong team member again Jay." She commented with a laugh not noticing that he had stopped abruptly.

"Erin," he said as he spotted someone lying on the ground between the cars and the wall.

Looking at him, Lindsey followed his line of sight, "Hang back, I got this." She didn't want to spook whoever it was.

Halstead nodded and watched as his partner cautiously walked up to the sleeping figure.

As she got closer she noticed dark brown hair spilling out from beneath the person's hood that was under a worn denim jacket. She couldn't see their face, but there was something familiar about this girl.

Reaching out she shook the girl's shoulder. A soft moan came from under the hood as they pulled back their hood. I didn't take long for Lindsey to recognize the girl. She had thought about her every day since arresting her.

"Mariana?"

Surprised, Mariana sat up and backed into the wall. Her hands went up as a reflex to protect herself.

"It's alright," Lindsey spoke calmly, putting her hands up. It was then she saw the purple bruising around the teenager's eye which was almost swollen all the way closed. "What happened?"

Looking between the two cops, Mariana's eyes, or at least her good eye, were wide with panic. It took her a few seconds to remember how she got here and who was squatting next to her. Her hands covered her face as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Mariana," Erin tried again. "What are you doing here?"

Removing her hands, she looked her straight in the eye, "Voight. I need to talk to Sergeant Voight."

 **There it is! Hope you liked it. What do you think will happen next? Is Mariana there to take the deal? Does she have other plans? What will Lindsey think of all this? Please review. Also, please check out my Tumblr for updates and I'll also be starting OC profiles for all my original character in this story. I've already done one for Zack. PLUS! Oh. My. Gawd! That finale! So many different types of feels. I don't know how I'm going to make it to September.**

 **Until next time my loves….**


	5. The Things That Stain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of its characters. Just Mariana!**

 **This is My City**

 **Chapter Five: The Things That Stain**

 _So, this is how goldfish feel—_ Mariana thought to herself. Detective Lindsay had her sitting in, what she assumed to be, the Unit's breakroom. There was a window on one of the walls looking out into the bullpen, unfortunately that meant that everyone out there could see her. Her hood was still pulled up to help hide some of the bruise on her face, but she still didn't like feeling exposed. Those cops out there had some kind of idea who she was, and she was sure they all had their own ideas as to why she was here.

"Hey," Detective Lindsay said coming back to the room. "I called Voight and told him you were here. He's out in the field, but he should be back in an hour or so."

Mariana nodded and went back to picking at her nails. She hoped the detective would leave her alone, but to her surprise the female detective sat down at the table across from her. Mariana pretended she hadn't noticed.

"Do you need anything? Water? Coffee?" Lindsay asked gently.

"No, I'm good," Mariana shook her head.

Lindsay leaned forward across the table to get a closer look at the teenager's swollen eye. "How about ice for your eye? It looks pretty nasty."

A small shrug was the only answer Lindsay got. Getting up, she went over to the fridge where the team kept extra ice packs. In a Unit like theirs, they always had extra lying around. She wrapped the pack in a paper towel and handed to Mariana.

Hesitantly, taking the offering Mariana gave her a slight smile and placed it on her eye. The sudden cold made the swollen area throb more, but she knew the ice would soon numb it. That's all she wanted to be was numb.

"How'd you get the black eye?" Lindsay asked with concern in her voice. In the few times she had seen her, this girl always had some kind of bruise on her face. They were always different too.

"I ran into a door," she replied sarcastically knowing the cop could put the pieces together herself. "You don't have to babysit me, you know?"

"I know. If you want to be left alone, I'll leave."

"I couldn't really care less what you do, Detective."

Lindsay sighed before responding, "You can drop the tough guy act. No one's buying it."

Mariana glared across the table at her before dropping the ice pack on to the table and crossing her arms. She didn't have to talk to her and if the Detective wanted to waste her time in here that was her choice, but she wasn't going to make it pleasant for her.

Lindsay exhaled, trying not to let this girl so easily frustrate her. So, she tried a different approach, "Are you originally from Chicago?"

"Huh?" Mariana asked confused with the change of questioning.

"The patch on your jacket?" the Detective pointed to a patch of a tiger and the letter 'D' sown in to the sleeve of her denim jacket. "Isn't that a team from Michigan?"

Unconsciously rubbing her hand over the patch, she responded, "My Dad was from Flint, Michigan. The Tiger's were his favorite team."

"Was your Mom from Michigan as well?"

"No, she came to America from Mexico when she was seventeen." There was a lack of emotion in the young girl's voice as she talked about her family. "They met here in Chicago and decided to stay."

Lindsay smiled softly at her, "But you've been here your whole life?"

"Born and raised," she answered looking down at her dirty sneakers.

Leaning forward and folding her arms onto the table, Lindsay smirked, "Now, was that so hard."

"What do you mean?" Mariana's brow furrowed.

"Having a friendly, polite conversation with someone and not biting their head off."

Letting her head fall back, Mariana stared up at the ceiling, "Those mean things just kinda come out of my mouth out of habit. I don't mean anythin' by it, but—" she let a small grin come over her face and finished, "You did arrest me that one time, so you are kinda asking for it."

Lindsay couldn't help, but to lightly laugh. There was a minute of comfortable silence before they were disturbed when Detective Halstead stepped into the room.

Lindsay spoke as he walked over to the coffee maker, "Mariana, this is my partner Detective Jay Halstead."

Mariana stared at the good-looking cop, "We've met."

"Nice to see you again," he spoke through the awkwardness of the situation.

Mariana just nodded to him while Lindsay watched closely as the teen sat back in her chair and placed a hand on the table. She was obviously uncomfortable. This was understandable considering she was sitting in a room with the cops who had arrested her a couple weeks prior. Lindsay observed her finger start to tap on the table, but it didn't seem like a nervous tapping. The tapping was slow and at a constant pace, almost like she was counting. Before Lindsay could observe further her phone buzzed in her pocket.

She read the message and looked to her partner, "We gotta go."

Halstead nodded and went to get his jacket.

"Are you going to be fine until Voight gets here?" Lindsay asked standing and starring down at the girl. Mariana's finger was still tapping.

"I'm a big girl and can sit in a room without supervision, Detective."

Lindsay noticed the girls walls come back up, "Okay, just asking. If you do need something just ask Nadia over at the desk." She pointed over her shoulder to the dark haired girl typing on her computer at the front of the bull pen.

"Got it."

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

The next hour seemed to be longer then the last. When they said that Voight would be here soon they must have meant in general terms, like sometime this week or something like that. Mariana didn't do well when left for long periods of time with nothing to do and her phone had died twenty minutes ago. She had already counted the ceiling tiles and floor boards, added them together, multiplied by 3, and then found the square root.

"30.09," she whispered to herself getting bored of doing math in her head. It tended to relax her in most situations.

"Hey," Mariana turned to see the girl from the front desk, Nadia, come to the door. "I was going to order lunch and was wondering if you were hungry."

She was starting to get hungry, but didn't want to be a bother. So, she shook her head.

The other girl pushed though, "Are you sure? It's Taco Tuesday at the restaurant down the street." She said it like it was the best thing ever. "Seriously, you haven't lived until you've had these tacos."

Mariana let out a sigh. Tacos were her favorite food. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"Cool, I'll be right back," Nadia smiled and turned to go back downstairs.

With in the next half hour Nadia had come back and they were now eating together in the break room. Nadia didn't press her for conversation and Mariana appreciated that, but when she noticed her looked down at her phone for the third time Mariana's suspicion grew.

"Were you sent in here to make sure I don't leave?" Mariana asked bluntly.

The other girl's eyes shot up as she replied, "What? No."

Mariana didn't buy it. "Then why does it feel like I'm being babysat? You could eat your food anywhere, but you choose to sit in here and I know it's not because I'm great for conversation."

"All right," she said balling up her taco wrappers. "Lindsay asked me to make sure you stay until Voight gets here."

"So I'm being held here? What ya gonna tackle if I make a break for the stairs?"

"No, not tackle…" she said before adding. "Taser, maybe?"

Both girls' locked eyes before Nadia let out a small laugh.

"Funny," Mariana replied dryly.

Nadia replied, "No, I'm not going to hold you here. You're free to leave, but I think you should stay."

Something in the sound of her voice sparked another question from Mariana. "Why do you think that?"

She shrugged, "You came here for help right?" Mariana nodded, and Nadia continued, "Wasn't too long ago that I was in your shoes and they helped me get out. It wasn't easy, but Lindsay didn't give up on me."

Not knowing what to say Mariana looked down at her hand in her lap. She really didn't know why she felt embarrassed, but all she wanted to do was to run the other way. Mariana hated this feeling.

Keeping her face down Mariana said, "Thank you for the food, but I got to go," and stood up, turning towards the door keep a constant pace.

"Hey…" Nadia called to her, but she ignored it and went down the stairs to the foyer.

It was crowded so Mariana was able to pass unnoticed. That was until she ran right into someone. She would have fallen, but they grabbed one of her arms. Mariana kept her eyes down.

"Where are you going?" said a gruff voice from above her.

Her green eyes went up to look at the man, "I was just leaving."

Voight let go of her arm and studied her face. He frowned at her, "Sorry, I took so long. You wanted to talk?"

She ignored him and said, "I need to leave," and tried to push past him, but Voight blocked her way.

"Mariana, what happened?" Voight asked even though he knew the answer. He knew it probably had to do with her black eye. She hadn't had the bruise the night before. "You wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important."

"I decided what I want to do," she replied nervously.

Nodding, Voight motion upstairs, "Let go back up and talk then."

Mariana took in a deep breath, thinking about this for the last time. Was this really what she wanted to do? She had to be sure this time.

"You coming, kid?" Voight said from the gated entrance to the upstairs' offices.

"Yeah," she answered and followed him back up.

Back in the bullpen Nadia was back at her desk and smiled at her as they passed. Voight led her to the office next to break room, which she assumed was his office and he shut the door.

"Have a seat," he said motioning to the chair in front of the desk. He waited for her to sit and then sat down himself across from her behind the desk. "I'm assuming since you're here you want to go through with it."

Wrapping her arms around her stomach she responded, "I'll be your confidential informant. I'll help you take down Tobias Santana and _when_ I do me and my brother get to walk." She spoke quickly and avoided eye contact with him. "That's the deal."

"Mariana, look at me," Voight said and waited for her to look up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said annoyed. "Why do you keep asking if I'm sure?"

"Because I know you're only thinking in the short term here," he said leaning forward. "Have you thought about what could happen to you if the Lobos find out you're informing on them for the police? Or what happens if you some how get Santana sent to prison? I'm sure there will be line of guys wanting to take a shot at your head or your brothers."

Making direct eye contact, she spoke without any waver, "I need to do this. Anything is better than this."

"All right…" Voight said plainly as he got up and leaving the young girl confused as to where he was going.

He knew he couldn't treat her like just any other informant, even if he wanted too. She was only fifteen and he had to be ready to pull her out at any time. Every cop in the city wanted to nail Tobias Santana, but he would not risk this girl life to achieve that.

Lindsay had just gotten back to the District, with Halstead, and was taking off her coat when Voight opened his office door.

"Erin," he spoke to her. "I want you involved with this."

She looked at him confused, but then looked back into the office and saw Mariana. "I'll be right in."

"Why'd you do that?" Mariana asked hearing what he had said.

Voight leaned against the side of his desk. "Because Lindsey has more experience than most when it comes to informants."

Even though she wasn't comfortable with the situation, Mariana didn't argue. She was worried that this would take a long time, but it turns out they already knew most of her basic information and her record. The questions they asked her were more personal.

"How did you get mixed up with Santana?" Detective Lindsay asked her.

"He was friends with my brother," Mariana answered looking between the two cops. "I've known him most of my life."

"So, him and your brother Zack have always been loyal to each other?" Voight said leaning forward from behind his desk.

Mariana eyes went wide as she stared at Voight. "Wait, you don't know?"

Lindsay face scrunched up, "What don't we know?"

Opening and closing her mouth a couple times the young girl then answered, "Not Zack. Santana and Zack have never really been friends. It was my other brother, Manuel; he was best friends with him growing up." Mariana could tell by the looks on both of their faces that this was new information. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you knew. Manny joined the Latin Kings the same time Santana did when they were teenagers. Seriously, you guys call yourselves an Intelligence Unit?"

Ignoring her last statement, Voight continued, "Why don't you fill in the blanks for us then."

"Santana lived a block over from us when we were kids. His friendship with Manny never made sense to me. They were both polar opposites, but they were loyal to each other. Zack would tag along everywhere with those two, but Santana never really liked him hanging around." Mariana explained. "Manny had this way about him where he could make anyone like him. He was charming and compassionate. He also would do anything to protect those he cared about. Santana only ever cares about what can benefit him."

Both cops shared a look. This was all starting to make more sense.

Taking in another deep breath Mariana kept going. "The biggest difference between the two was Manny knew at a young age that he would have to look after our family, mainly me and Zack, one day. My parents…" she paused for a second thinking of how to describe her parents without saying too much. "They should have never been parents and Manny was the one who took responsibility for most everything. I think that's one reason he was willing to join the Kings with Santana was for the money, but he must have known that he needed to do more. To everyone surprise he joined the National Guard.

"He wanted to do things the right way, for Zack and me, ya know?" Mariana clenched her fists tightly in her lap. "He had just gotten back from finishing his first basic training and had a couple weeks before he was placed permanently. He was walking home from the store. He was picking up some stuff for dinner that night and he saw a kid getting robbed behind the store. Manny wasn't one to walk away from things…" she stopped and looked down at the floor.

Reaching out, Lindsay simply laid her hand on the teenager's arm and to her surprise the young girl let her. The girl was so caught up in telling her story she seemed to forget who she was talking to.

"The police said he tried to stop the robbery, but one of the guys stabbed him and ran off. The kid ran off as well. It was about twenty minutes before anyone found him and by then it was too late," her voice grew angry with her next sentence. "Fifty bucks… That's how much the kid had on him. That's how much my brother thought his life was worth. The cops never found out who the two guys were or they knew, but never got enough evidence to make an arrest. Santana did though."

"The triple murder from two years ago?" Voight pointed out remembering how Santana got his name put on Chicago's most wanted list. "No one could prove it was him."

Mariana nodded and looking up at him with her brow furrowed, "I don't know the specifics on what went down, but what I do know is that everyone in the Latin Kings knew who did it. Manny was in South Side Popes territory. Both Santana and Zack were pissed when the King's leader wouldn't do anything. Even though he had liked Manny, he didn't want to risk a war with the Popes. Next thing I know two Popes end up dead. Everyone knew it was Santana, but like I've said before he's smart. The Kings were pissed, and Santana was kicked out. They would have probably killed him, but he comes from a powerful family within the Hispanic community so they let him go. That's when Santana formed the East Lobos and Zack has followed him ever since. Every time I ask Zack why he's in the Lobos all he'll say is that we owe him…" Mariana grew angry again before adding, "But the funny part is I don't remember asking him for anything."

There was a long pause before Lindsay spoke up, "That explains your connection to Santana, but how did you end up in the Lobos?"

"I didn't really," she shrugged looking at the woman. "I just kinda woke up one day and my life belonged to the Lobos and to everyone else that means I belong to Santana."

"That's quiet the story," Voight said leaning back in his chair.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mariana snapped at him.

"Nothing," He chucked dryly. "It's just you suddenly make a lot more sense."

Cocking her head at the Sergeant, she glared at him. Lindsay could help but grin a little.

Clearing her throat Lindsay then asked, "We also need to know how closely Santana has you watch?"

Looking from the Sergeant to the Detective, Mariana answered, "Normally, he doesn't care what I do when I'm not working, but ever since I was arrested he's had his guy Elliot hanging around me most days."

"Elliot?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yeah, the muscle for the crew, Elliot Vazquez," she explained. "He's big and he's mean."

"Is there any time that you're not watched?"

Thinking through her routine, Mariana replied, "In the mornings, for a couple hours, I usually take a walk. It's the only time I get to myself and I do it almost every day so they wouldn't think much of it. Most times they're all passed out from being hung over."

Voight nodded, "Alright, I'll have to get everything drawn up by the District Attorney and I'll be in touch when I have the papers for you to sign. Until then I need you to keep your head down and your ears open."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"I'm serious, kid," he said standing up and walking around to the side of his desk. "I will not hesitate to end this deal if I feel you are being reckless."

"I get it, alright! You know I'm not an idiot so stop treating me like one."

It was then his eyes went to Lindsay's. They both gave each other a knowing look as Mariana glanced between them.

"What?" she inquired. "What is it?"

Voight let the Detective answer, "Mariana, there's something else you should know before we let you do this." She paused and waited until she had the young girl's full attention. "When we were investigating Santana for the double homicide a couple of weeks ago, we discovered that the girl was raped before she was murdered."

Mariana squinted her eyes, "Yeah, and?"

Sucking in a deep breath Lindsay went on, "Well, the Bookie who did murder them was not a match to the DNA that was found on Farrah Darby. We believe that it was Santana who raped her."

Not knowing how she should openly react, Mariana just stared at her for a few seconds. She knew from personal experience Santana was rough with girls. The evidence was clearly there on her face and he was capable of doing a lot of horrible things. So why did this information shock her. Mariana guessed that she had hoped somewhere deep inside of Tobias Santana he did have a line. A line that everyone has. A line which they don't cross.

"Why tell me this now?" Mariana said her voice almost harsh.

"We just want you to know all the facts before you go back," Voight explained crossing his arms. "Whether you realize it or not, you're going back to your home tonight a different person."

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Voight met Lindsay by her desk after she came back up from walking Mariana out. "That kid is really something. It's rare that someone can be both street smart and book smart and still have a good heart."

"Is that why we're doing this?"

Looking at her, Voight could still see the hard-headed fifteen-year-old he had pulled off the streets all those years ago, and he sighed, "You were right, that girl deserves better. Better then what her boyfriend and brother can do for her."

Lindsay caught something in his voice and said, "You don't think this will work, do you? Mariana being a CI?"

"Do I think she can help us take the Lobos down?" Voight rephrased her question. "No, I don't. I think her heart is to far set on protecting her brother. Zack Tucker will make a mistake and most likely a deadly one."

"You don't think he'll survive this?"

The Sergeant shook his head, "Either he won't or she won't…"

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Mariana stared at the house in front of her. This house was her childhood home. It was the place that one time held a family, a dysfunctional family, but a family none the less. Now it just stood there cold and lifeless. It sent shivers down her spine as she came to realize that this would never be a home to her again, but then again she wasn't the same girl she was when her family lived here. She wasn't even the same girl she was twenty-four hours ago. This place was now her place of work and her payment was her freedom.

Pulling open the screen door, Mariana stepped into the house and turned to the living room. There sat Elliot with his girlfriend, Shayna, she was sitting in his lap as they made-out. Over on the armchair was Joker counting through some cash on the coffee table. Then there was Santana sitting on the loveseat with the new girl Cece. She had her arms around his neck and appeared to be whispering something in his ear to which was making him smile. Santana at the same time was rolling another joint. No one seemed to notice her presence until she went to move to the stairs.

"Mari, where ya been, _chica_?" Santana called out, brushing off the red-haired girl so he could stand up. It took him a second to steady his balance before he walked over to her.

Mariana could see in his eyes that he was high, but she answered, "I went over to Bay's house for a while."

Santana didn't seem to hear her answer because he then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body tight against his. His mouth smashed over hers as he began to kiss her. Mariana went along with it like she normally did. As he moved down to her neck she looked over at Cece, still sitting on the couch, giving her a murderous glare.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private," Santana whispered in her ear. "I haven't spent enough time with you lately."

Swallowing hard, Mariana looked up in to his dark eyes and plastered a smile on her face, "I've missed you." and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Taking her hand, he practically pushed her upstairs and he led her to his room. Mariana took off her jacket and sat down on his bed. Santana removed his shirt and sat next to her and started kissing her with move velocity. Leaning back, she let him push her down into the bed, with him on top. His hands went up her shirt and hers ran through his hair.

Things heated up from there, but before going further Santana sat up over her slightly and brushed his hand over the bruise on her eye, "I worry about you, ya know?"

Mariana forced herself to look up at his face and whispered, "I know."

"I promised him I'd protect you," he spoke going back to kissing her neck, but then added, "That's what I intend to do."

Mariana just looked up at the ceiling. Refusing to let her tears fall.

 **Like always please review! Reviews are like writing crack to me and I get concerned when no one reviews. I really want to know what you all think about the story. What do you guys think is going to happen next with Mariana? As always check out my tumblr for sneak peeks, updates, and more!**

 **Until next time my loves…**


	6. What You're Comfortable With

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of its characters. Just Mariana!**

 **This is My City**

 **Chapter Six: What You're Comfortable With**

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed since she had agreed to be an informant and so far she had nothing. Zero. Nada. Santana was keeping everything close to the vest recently and it would look suspicious if she were to start asking questions since she never had before. The only chance she had was to stick close to Santana and he was enjoying it. She had taken to spending extra time with him when he was around the guys. He liked to show her off. Mariana had also started "sleeping" in his room most nights. She was starting to get the hang of playing the dutiful girlfriend.

Starting up at the popcorn ceiling, Mariana lay on her back wide awake. She had been awake for about an hour now and she hadn't dared to move for fear of waking the man next to her. Santana had one arm snaked over her stomach and was pressed close to her body. He had always been a light sleeper and Mariana wasn't ready to deal with him just yet.

Unfortunately, someone else decided to wake him.

A loud pounding startled her as someone beat against the door to the bedroom, "Santana!" Elliot's monotonous voice called through the door. "Santana, man, wake up!"

The man beside her had jolted awake at the knocking and released her. "What?!" he snarled back and rolled onto his back.

Before she had a chance to cover herself Elliot burst into the room.

"What the hell, Elliot! Do you mind?" Mariana grabbed the sheets and pulled them close to her chest.

"Not at all," Elliott smirked as his eyes rolled over her.

Santana didn't seem to care about the awkwardness of the situation because he once again moved his arm around her and pulled her back into him before she could get off the mattress.

"What is it?" Santana asked as his hand roamed from her neck to her thigh.

Elliot's stare was unnerving to Mariana and she desperately tried to think of an excuse to leave the room, but she knew she was trapped by the strong grip Santana had on her. So instead she turned her face into the pillow. At least she wouldn't have to see the lust in the large man's eyes.

After a long pause Elliot answered, "There's someone here for you."

Not seeming bothered by this new information, Santana buried his face into Mariana's dark hair, "I'm busy" he responded and proceeded to kiss her neck. Mariana made no move to respond to his touch, but he kept going anyway.

"You're going to want to speak to him, _èse_ ," Elliot urged becoming more serious.

All of Santana's movements stopped and he looked over to the other man in the room. "Why?"

Elliot's eyes wandered over to Mariana again before saying, "It's Marcellus."

Santana reached over for his pants and shirt. "Tell him I'll be right down."

With one last lingering glance at Mariana, Elliot nodded and left.

Sitting up, Mariana watched as Santana dressed having been thrown by his sudden change in behavior. She didn't recognize the name that Elliot had told him, but who ever it was he got Santana's attention. "Whose Marcellus?" she asked trying not to sound too curious.

"Don't worry 'bout it," he replied as he zipped up the fly of his pants. "He's just an old contact."

The phrase "old contact" got her attention. That usually meant someone he knew from his days in the Latin Kings. People who also would have known Manny as well. Several questions ran through her head at this information, but she knew better then to voice them. Instead she got up and pulled on her shorts and hoodie that had been tossed on the floor the night before.

Before he left the room, Santana grabbed Mariana arm and pulled her close to him. "I'm probably going to be busy the rest of the day."

Mariana planted a disappointed frown on her face. "That's too bad because I have to work tonight."

He grinned at the mention of her night "job" and said, " _No se preocupe_. I should be done by the time you get back."

She forced her frown into a smirk. "It's a date, _mi amor_."

Roughly he put his lips to hers and left the room with a grin on his face.

Counting out sixty seconds in her head, Mariana got up and dressed quickly. She then tiptoed to the top of the stairs making sure to kept close to the wall. She knew this mystery man must have been important to get Santana to leave the bed with her this early. Straining her hearing she tried to make out the conversation happening in the living room.

"It's been too long, _eśe_ ," an unfamiliar man's voice spoke in a heavy Hispanic accent.

She assumed this to be Marcellus. "You've seemed to have done well for yourself since your disagreement with the Latin Kings."

"That's a polite way of putting it," Mariana recognized her brother's voice say this.

Santana was next to speak up ignoring what Zack had said, "What are you doing here?" his voice was harsh. "Last I heard you were still an errand boy for Emilio Perez over with the Kings."

"Nawh, man, I'm not with Perez anymore," Marcellus refuted. "That _tipo loco_ just lost my business."

" _Por que_?" Santana asked after a long pause. Mariana could smell the cigarette smoke coming from the living room.

"Stabbed me in the back. _Petiso de mierda_."

"That sounds like something Perez would do," Zack commented. "Was it business or pleasure?"

"A little of both… but she was worth it," this stranger said. "That's why I'm here. I'm thinkin' 'bout expanding my business and the word is you're looking for a new supplier."

"Maybe," Santana spoke. "Depends on what you're selling and how much it's gonna cost me."

The other man chuckled, "Same old Santana, always goes right to the point."

For a couple moments the men downstairs went silent. Mariana panicked that they had moved or we're coming towards the stairs where she would be seen. Taking a risk, she cautiously moved down a few steps to peek into the living room. This was the first glance she got of Marcellus. He was not what she expected. He was not very intimidating size wise and had to be in his late thirties at least. His skin was a murky tan and his dark, receding hair was combed back. There was also something funky about his right ear, but Mariana was too far away to see why.

It appeared that Marcellus and Santana were waiting for the other to make the first move. This man obviously didn't realize that Santana could wait out the most stubborn man if he needed to. A fact proven right when she saw the stranger rustling through his pocket and placing a couple of clear plastic baggies on the coffee table between them. Mariana wasn't close enough to see what substance was in them.

"There it is," Marcellus announced. "Grade-A dope straight from _Mejico_."

Zack let out a mocking laugh, "Is that suppose to impress us? When can get that shit anywhere."

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you, kid," Marcellus snapped at her brother. "The big boys are talking."

"I don't know who you think you are eśe, but—," Zack started to rant, but was cut off.

"Leave, Tucker." Santana interrupted.

Zack was clearly taken back by this. "What? I have to leave? When is guy comes in here and disrespects us?"

Still Santana repeated, "Leave. I don't need you being a hot head right now."

A second later Mariana saw her brother walk out of the living room and into the entryway. Her whole body seemed to freeze as she worried about him coming upstairs and catching her eavesdropping. She couldn't move without him seeing her, so she held her breath as he paced around for a couple seconds. To her relief, he went through the open the front door and left the house.

Letting out the breath she had been holding to she turned her attention back to the other men.

"Tucker, huh?" Marcellus questioned. "Any relation to your boy Manuel?"

"His brother," Santana replied detached.

The other man let out a low whistle. "Man, kid doesn't look a thing like his brother, does he?"

"Unfortunately, he's nothin' like his brother," was all Santana commented before continuing with the previous topic. "Why do you think I'd be interested in what you're selling?"

"I'd figure it's just good business. We both have somethin' to gain by working together. Plus, it would hurt the Kings business and piss off Perez in the process."

"I know you," Santana countered. "You don't do anything unless you get benefited."

Marcellus laughed, "You are as untrusting as ever." He paused for a second and them continued, "Perez has been gipping me on my cut. All I'm asking is for an even cut of the profit and your word that I'll be your only supplier."

"That's seriously going to limit my product."

"True, but trust me, this stuff is the best north of _Mejico._ You won't have a problem getting repeat customers and the first shipment I'll even give you free as a sigh of good faith. That's only if you cut ties with all your current suppliers."

Mariana saw Santana lean forward and take one of the baggies into his hand inspecting it closely. "I'll take your deal, but on a trial basis. If this stuff is a good as you say I see about bringing in some more, but at the same time if I'm going to take this risk so I want 65% of the profits."

Once again, the man laughed, "You must be joking?! I will barley be breaking even. No va a pasar. My cut is 75% as it's always been."

Throwing the bag back onto the table Santana shrugged, "Fine, then you can get out of my house. I don't need what you're selling and I'm guessing the reason you came to me is because the Kings won't do business with you anymore not the other way around."

Marcellus stayed quiet and rubbed his hands over his knees. Mariana assumed that Santana had guess this guy's plan. The leader of the Lobos continued, "You're stabbing Perez in the back by coming to me with this deal and he's probably going to kill you when he finds out. You need take my deal because if you work for me you'll have protection." Again, the other man remained silent. "I will get 65% of the cut and if it sells well we can talk about you getting a bigger piece. The first shipment is free, and I can restock whenever I chose, not when you say so."

"Fine," was the only reply Santana got.

Santana nodded, "It's a deal. You forget I know how you work Marcellus and if you dare go against me I will not hesitate to kill you. _Comprende?_ "

Marcellus didn't comment on Santana's treat, but instead stood up and said, "Keep the baggies as a gift. I'll contact my people and you let us know when and where."

"Sounds good. I'll be in contact soon so have my first supply ready."

As the two men went their separate ways, Mariana quickly climbed her way back up the stairs and went straight into her room. This was the information she had been waiting for.

Sliding down the wall sitting on the floor, she pulled out her phone and scrolled down to the fake name she needed. She texted, " **Have new info. Need to meet.** "

For the next two minutes and forty-six seconds she stared at her phone while her leg shook uncontrollably. At two minutes and forty-seven seconds her screen lit up and a new message appeared.

" **Same place. Same time.** "

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

"Santana has brought in a new supplier of heroin," Mariana said as she took a sip of coffee.

Voight and she were both sitting in a booth at the diner a couple blocks over from her house. They had no sooner sat down in a booth and received some coffee that Mariana jumped right into why she needed to meet with him.

"It's some guy who used to do business with the Latin Kings, but Santana is apparently friends with the guy and now it seems they have a deal in place to supply and sell heroin," she said all in one breath. She had felt like she was going to explode if she did get the information out.

Voight stared at her for a moment thinking through the information she had just told him. "I don't know if that's going to be good enough."

Setting down her mug with enough force that some coffee splashed out, Mariana questioned, "How is this not good enough?"

"You were told from the beginning that this wasn't going to be easy," he reminded her. "You've said so yourself; Santana is careful when it comes to his business. He gotten away with a multiple murder charge. A drug trafficking charge isn't going to do it."

Her posture slacked as she listened to what he said. "Your right. This is just so frustrating. I guess…I guess I hoped I'd have more for you by now."

Taking another sip of his coffee, Voight studied the girl. She seemed more on edge then she usually was. "Is everything still alright? With Santana?"

"Oh, everything's fantastic," she responded sarcastically while rubbing the tiredness from her eye. "What else would you need, and I'll get it."

At that moment, the waitress delivered their breakfasts. Voight waited until she was gone to speak. "If we're going to make this stick we would need to catch Santana with the drugs and cash in hand. Also, we'd need the guy he's buying from. If we can get him to flip and rat out Santana, then we might stand a chance of prosecuting him."

"Might?" Mariana said in disbelief. "If I'm betting my freedom on this I want something a lot better than 'might'."

Trying not to get frustrated with her, Voight shrugged, "Then you can go back and wait until you have something better for me."

Mariana looked up wide eyed from her plate where the food was being pushed around then put in her mouth. He hadn't said that to be mean to her, but if she wanted to gain any kind of ground on her boyfriend she needed to be more realistic. The girl was still in the mindset that this was going to be easy takedown.

Managing to get a bite of eggs to her mouth, Mariana thought through what he was saying to her. She then continued, "A time and place? That's what you need?"

"Yes, and we'll go from there," Voight considered retelling her that it wasn't that easy, but it would only go in one ear and out the other.

She nodded and then looked down at her lap. "And if my brother is with him when this all go down, what then?"

Voight leaned back in the booth and took a sip of coffee before answering. "We'd have to arrest him with everyone else, but with the deal you got he'll get to walk as long as his charges stay minor." He had already explained this to her when she signed the CI papers, but he could tell she needed the reassurance that he brother was safe.

Mariana sighed and rested her forehead on her hand. "Right, I knew that. Sorry, I know I'm being annoying as shit, but I've never taken this kind of risk before."

"Hey?" Voight spoke and waited for her to look up at him. "Don't ever be sorry for what you have to do to survive, alright?"

A small smile came over her face and she nodded once in reply. Voight realized that this was the first time he had seen her openly smile. Her smile faded though when her phone, that she had on the table, buzzed.

Checking her screen, she commented, " _Hablar del demonio_. It's my brother wondering where I am."

"You have a cover with your crew, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, they all think I just went out for my morning walk and other times I tell them I'm hanging out with my friend Baylee."

"And Santana, has there been any more issues with him?"

"By trouble you mean…" Mariana trailed off trying to play dumb but noticed that Voight's expression stayed serious. So, she answered, "No, we've been fine for a while. I've been the loyal, devoted girlfriend. As long as I play the part I'm fine."

"Anytime that changes you need to let me know," he said his voice stern.

"I can take care of myself you know," Mariana snapped.

As the waitress brought the check, Voight dropped some cash on the table and then responded, "Kid, we wouldn't be here if you could."

The young girl gave no response to that. She knew deep down he was right, but she was too stubborn to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. Instead, she stood up to leave, but was quick to add, "Thank you… for the breakfast."

"Anytime," he replied and watched her turn and leave the diner. Out the window next to him he watched as she quickly crossed the street and disappeared into an alley.

Standing up to leave himself, Voight made eye contact with the older man standing behind the diner's counter. The man looked away quickly once their eyes met.

Continuing his way back to his truck, Voight stopped when he heard a man call out.

"Sir?!" the old man from the diner jogged his way over to the police sergeant.

Voight stopped and turn towards him but didn't say anything.

The man stopped in front of Voight and huffed, "How do you know Mariana Tucker?"

The police sergeant eyed the older man closely. "I don't think that's really any of your business." Voight turned to keep walking, but the man called out again.

"Are you a cop?"

Voight stuck his hands in his pockets and widened his stance. "What if I am?"

Sensing the other man's tension, the older man held up his hands. "I don't want any trouble. It's just I've come to know that girl pretty well. I just wanna make sure she not in any trouble."

Voight heard the sincerity in his voice and asked, "And you are?"

"Benjamin Johnson," he replied. "My wife and I own this diner. Mariana is usually in here three or four times a week. I even offered her a job at one point. Trying to help her out and all, but she turned it down saying that she already worked full time for someone else."

"Can you tell me anything else about her?"

"Only that that girl is in way over her head. Half the time she comes in she has new bruises or looks like she hasn't showered in days. I've even found her asleep in that alley over there a couple times." Mr. Johnson explained. "I'm also aware that she is involved with Tobias Santana and his group of thugs."

Voight nodded at the information. It wasn't information he didn't already know or could have guessed. So, he asked, "What about her parents? There's no record about anything happening to them, but we can't seem to locate them."

Mr. Johnson let out a heavy sigh. "I haven't seen them around in years. I know her Dad took off soon after her brother died and her Mom just kind of disappeared after that, but then again her Mom had her own problems from what I remember."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, I didn't know the Tucker family very well, but the rumor was that the Mom wasn't mentally all there, if you know what I mean."

Voight put the pieces together himself and nodded in reply before saying, "Mariana is trying to make a run for a better life and I'm helping her do that." Reaching into his back pocket for his wallet he pulled out his card. "Here, if you ever sense that anything is wrong or think she's in trouble call me."

Taking the card from him and putting into his packet, Mr. Johnson replied, "Will do."

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Not being in any rush to return home, Mariana took the long way back. Her pace was slow, and she made sure to take in everything about her. The trees were beginning to change color. There were men working on the old Cadillac on the corner. Children rode around on their bikes. People sat out on their stoops watching the world go by. For the moment, her neighborhood was at peace.

About a block from her house Mariana's phone buzzed in her pocket. A small grin came over her face as she looked at the caller ID and hit the green button. "Hey _chica_! What's up?"

"My gawd!" a high-pitched voice rang through the phone. "Where have you been? You haven't been around in like forever. I'm about ready to send out a search party. Has Santana been keeping you busy? How about—"

"Everything's fine Bay," Mariana interrupted her long-winded friend. "I've just been busy. I was planning on coming over your way this weekend."

"But you're okay, right? Santana's behaving?"

Looking down at her sneakers as some people passed her, Mariana confirmed, "Yeah, he's been a regular gentleman." and then changed the subject. "Sorry, for not swinging by lately. Everything's just been crazier than usual."

Mariana wished she could share with her friend about being an informant for the police. It would have been nice to vent her feelings and fears to someone, but she knew that would put Baylee in danger as well. Baylee was the greatest friend she ever had but as much as she trusted her, Baylee had a habit running her mouth. A habit that has gotten her into trouble more than once.

"It's not a big thing. Travis has got his buddy Devan from prison living with us right now, so I've been keeping busy and staying out of the house. I keep telling Travis that his friend is not welcomed here, but then he's all like 'babe, he's helping us make money' and 'It's my house, babe'. Which I can't really argue with, the guy does get some of the best Oxy in the city and they even let me sell a couple baggies a week and now they…"

Mariana stopped on the corner of the street and smiled to herself as her friend continued her story. She had known Baylee for about two years now and she was her life line outside of the Lobos. She wasn't a part of the gang and her boyfriend's "business" ventures were separate from Santana's. They probably wouldn't have ever met if they hadn't been at the same party one night. Baylee had been caught trying to take some other girl's cigarettes out of the girl's purse and Mariana had saved her by claiming that the girl's boyfriend was outside dancing with another girl. This gave Baylee just enough time to get away. They had been close ever since. Baylee was the one person she could be herself around, not the façade she put on for the gang.

"—Bay," Mariana interjected in the middle of her friend's monologue. "Listen, I'm just getting back to the house. How about I stop by later tonight and you can tell me everything that I've missed. I'll even swipe some of the Zack's good beer for us."

"Perfect!" her voice squealed through the phone. "But there will be no blowing me off this time, _comprende_?"

Mariana rolled he eyes at her friends attempt to speak Spanish. While Baylee was technically part Hispanic, she only knew enough Spanish to order food or count to ten. She had tried to teach her, but Baylee liked having her own way of doing things.

" _Lo entiendo, hermana,_ " Mariana replied before hanging up. They both never said goodbye to each other. They both didn't like the permanence behind a goodbye.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

"Hey, big brother." Mariana sighed, plopping down on the sofa next to Zack.

Not taking his eyes off the television Zack wrapped his arm around his sister's neck and pulled her closer to him. "Hey Mari-Bear," he teased and kissed the top of her head.

Playfully slapping his arm, she scolded, "Don't call me that."

"What? You used to like it when we called you that," he pointed out turning his attention back to the basketball game on the flat screen.

"Yeah, when I was six," she then added. "And it was Manny who called me that. You called me 'brat'."

Zack either didn't hear her or chose not to respond. He didn't like to talk about Manny. Mariana remembered how their eldest brother was his idol. Zack was always following one step behind him. He was lost when Manny died.

Feeling more relaxed then she had been in a while, Mariana chose to stay where she was. Her brother smelled of cigarette smoke and hair gel. He had smelled that way since he was thirteen. This was one of the rare moments that it was just the two of them in the house.

Closing her eyes, she could almost imagine that this was their family's house again and this was a normal afternoon hanging out with her brother. That her mother was in the kitchen starting to prepare food and her father was upstairs getting ready for work. She glanced over at the old reclining chair and imagined Manny sitting there watching the game right along with them.

Her fantasy was pulled away from her when the front door opened and smacked into the wall with bang. Santana, Cece, Joker, and Donovan staked in. Straightening up from her spot next to Zack, she watched as Santana, Cece, and Donovan each found a spot in the living room. Joker kept going to the kitchen.

"Anyone wanna beer?" he called back.

"Yeah, man!" Donovan called back slouching down in to a chair.

As the conversation went on from there, Mariana watched from her spot as Santana lit a joint and offered a drag to Cece. She accepted it and took a long drag of the joint. She then proceeded to whisper something in his ear making him smirk. Mariana couldn't help but roll her eyes at them. Cece had been coming onto Santana for a while now and she loved to make it obvious. Santana didn't hide his lust for her either, even though he said that Mariana was exclusively his girl. Apparently, exclusive didn't apply to him though.

"Something wrong, Mariana?" Santana called from across the room.

Surprised that he had even noticed her with Cece practically on his lap, Mariana stared back at him. "No?" she responded confused.

"Really? 'Cause if we're bothering you we can leave," Santana said sadistically calm. His right hand ran up and down the redhead's naked thigh.

The guys in the room stayed quiet and pretended to be watching the game, but they all were waiting to see what was going to happen. Even Zack had removed his arm from around her and leaned forward towards the screen.

"No, babe, I'm good," Mariana tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Good," Santana spoke as he took another puff of his joint.

Joker can back in with a couple of glass bottles and passed them out. Some of the previous tension left the room. Mariana wanted to leave the room but knew leaving would only make Santana want to follow her. She didn't feel like being groped now.

The afternoon went on like this, like all afternoons. They guys hanging around drinking and some other choice poisons. Mariana could only take about an hour sitting in the living room before the smell of smoke started to get to her, so she decided to head up to her room.

"Hold up," Santana called out to her. "You need to hear this."

Surprised by his request, Mariana turned back and crossed her arms over her chest waiting to hear what he had to say.

He lit up a cigarette and spoke to everyone in the room. "I need some guys to come with me tonight on a buy. I just picked up a new supplier and he's always been too cowardly to try anything stupid, but I don't want to take the chance that this is the time he decides to grow a backbone."

"Who's this new guy?" Donovan asked leaning forward on the sofa and resting his arms on his knees. Zack and Joker had also turned their attention away from the screen to listen.

"He's just a guy I know from back in the day," Santana explained. "So, Tucker, Donovan, Joker will take one vehicle and I'll take the other with Cheeto and Mariana."

Mariana was shocked to hear her name. "I'm sorry, what about me going tonight?"

"You're comin' tonight," Santana replied not bothering to look at her.

Taking a step towards him, she responded with, "The hell I am! I don't want to and have no desire to take part in any of this supplier business, so forget it."

The words came out of her mouth before she had thought the phrasing through. Santana had finally looked up at her during her outburst and she held her breath waiting to see what he would do.

At first, he smiled at her. Mariana could tell everyone else in the room was just as confused by this as she was, but then he abruptly stood and shoved the coffee table out of his way as he stalked over to her. She was only able to hold eye contact with him until he stood toe to toe in front of her. He was about a foot taller then her, so he was able to easily tower threateningly over her.

"Wanna try that again darlin'?" he spat through his teeth.

She kept her eyes down. "I'm no use to you going to this meeting."

Roughly, he grabbed her upper arm and shook her. Mariana let out a small squeak in shock at his sudden roughness.

"Look at me," he commanded tightening his grip on her arm. Slowly, her eyes went up to his. "You are going because I say your going. You lil' girl don't get to question that."

Mariana couldn't find the words to respond. Santana clenched his teeth together and shook her roughly once more. "Got it?!"

"Y…yes," she whispered and noticed how dark his eyes had gotten.

"Good," was all he replied as he let go of her arm and walked back to the couch.

Mariana stood there and tightly crossed her arms over her chest to hide the fact that her hands were shaking. She also looked up at the light to try and stop the tears she felt in the corner of her eyes. Once she was sure she wasn't going to cry, she looked over at her brother as he was looking down between his feet.

As the shock from being shook wore off her mind began to race. She had the time and place to tell Voight, but what would he do if she told him she was going to be there too? But would it matter either way? But then, did she even trust him enough to tell him?

Her mind circled and circled with these thoughts as the fear and anxiety built up in her.

Her thoughts were interrupted though when Santana called out, "I'm starvin'. Someone order a pizza."

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Voight leaned back in his uncomfortable desk chair to relieve some of the strain. He did love his job, but he could do without all the paperwork.

He was saved though when his phone rang. "Voight." He spoke into the phone not bothering to look who it was.

"Sergeant Voight? It's Mariana," a timid voice spoke through the phone. "I have the information you wanted."

Voight noticed instantly that something was off in her tone of voice. "Mariana is everything all right?"

He heard her clear her throat before answering, "Everything's fine. Do you want the time and place or not? Because I can't talk for very long."

Voight scoffed at her attitude but could sense that she was nervous about something. He wanted to ask what it was, but knew she wouldn't give him a straight answer, so he played along. "All right, what do you got for me?"

"They're going to meet at the warehouse on the east corner of Fulton and Brewer tonight sometime around 10. It sounds like Marcellus is bringing the full supply of heroin tonight and Santana is bringing about four of his guys including Zack."

"You're sure? How'd you get this information?" Voight asked.

There was a long pause on her end before she responded, "What does it matter how I got it? I did my part. Now do yours."

"I'll take care of it," he tried to reassure her. "You just need keep your head down now, got it? Don't draw any unnecessary attention to yourself and keep away from this buy tonight. I don't want you anywhere near this warehouse. I'll make sure your brother gets out of there."

"Got it," was all she said before she ended the call.

Voight's brow furrowed at Mariana's response and abrupt end to the call. She hadn't even tried to argue or ask for more reassurance for her brother's safety. His instinct told him she wasn't telling him something, but he had the information he needed to possibly take one of the most violent gang leaders off the streets. He had to follow through. Whatever it was Mariana was hiding it was on her for not revealing what it was. He just hoped it wasn't something that could mess up her deal as a CI. He had a job to do.

Standing up, Voight went to his door and looked to Lindsay who was seated at her desk. "Call everyone back in. Mariana just called with new info on Santana."

Lindsay grabbed her phone and began texting. As she did she looked more closely at her boss. He hadn't returned to his office, but stayed in the doorway and was staring out into the bullpen, "Hank, what is it?"

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right."

"What do you want to do?" she asked sensing his hesitation.

"Just get the team here," he ordered and went back into his office.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

"Tobias Santana," Voight called out to his Unit as he taped the picture of the man on their board. Everyone gave the Sergeant their attention.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Ruzek asked standing up and coming forward to see the picture more clearly.

Dawson spoke up as he leaned up against Lindsay's desk. "He on Chicago's most wanted list and he was a suspect in that double murder and rape a couple weeks back."

"He's the leader of the East Lobos," Halstead stated as fact leaning back in his chair.

"That's him," Voight continued and then pointed back at the picture. "Now we just got new info that Santana has picked up a new Heroin supplier. A guy named Angelo Marcellus."

Lindsay taped up a second picture of Marcellus next to Santana that she had just pulled out of a file on her desk.

It was Olinsky who recognized him first. "Marcellus? Didn't he used to be some heavy hitter for the cartels back in the day?"

"Yes, before he was sent to Statesville on a drug trafficking charge," Voight filled in the blanks. "Now he lays low and only sells to the Hispanic gangs here in Chicago. The East Lobos are his next clients."

Lindsay continued from there. "We got some information from a member of Santana's crew that they are going to be making a major buy tonight."

"If Santana gets his hands on this much dope then he'll control the majority of heroin in Chicago while also pissing off the Latin Kings in the process." Voight explained.

"Wait," Dawson interrupted and stepped over closer to the board. "The members in the Lobos with this kind of information could only be in Santana's inner circle and they are all extremely loyal to him. Who's this new informant suddenly?"

Lindsay and Voight shared a look, both trying to determine if telling them was in Mariana's best interest. Breaking eye contact with his detective, Voight spoke, "Mariana Tucker, Santana's girlfriend is the informant."

The team became quiet as they tried put all the dots together.

Sharing a look with his partner and seeing that she didn't look surprised by this information, Halstead asked, "I hate to be the one to say it, but how do we know we can trust anything that girl says?"

Not bothering to look at him, Voight said, "Because I say we can trust her."

"Jay has a point," Ruzek interjected. "Besides, last time around didn't she claim not to know anything about the Lobos operations? I'm mean her boyfriend's the leader and her brother is the number two of the gang. What could she possibly have to gain from helping us?"

Voight's gruff voice cut him off. "This girl is my CI. Anyone who wants to question that is questioning me. I say she's legit—end of story."

There was a lengthy pause among the team before Olinsky spoke, "So, what did this informant have to say?"

Voight was thankful to his friend for moving past the subject of the CI's creditability and answered, "She said they'd be meeting for the sale around 10pm tonight at a warehouse over off of Fulton and Brewer."

"That's way out of Lobos territory," Dawson pointed out. "What's he doing all the way over there?"

"He probably doesn't want to go to a place that will trace back to him," Halstead commented.

"Whatever his reasoning is," Lindsay stated. "He's risking a war with the Latin Kings. Marcellus was the supplier for them. They're not going to be so happy to lose a major source of profit."

"The last thing Tobias Santana is worried about is starting a war," Dawson huffed. "He seems to encourage it."

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

Pulling up across the street from the warehouse, Voight backed up into an alley and put the car into park. Lindsay sat in the car next to him, vested up and ready to go. The street lights gave off a sickly, yellow light to the dark night and the light aided in exposing all the flaws in the rundown building across from them.

"That's the Lobos," Lindsay motioned towards two black Escalades pulling in on the opposite side of the warehouse's lot. The vehicle pulled up to a loading bay door. Someone must have already been there waiting for them because the large, metal door opened, and they rolled in.

Voight picked up the radio and spoke, "Everyone hold their positions."

The rest of the team replied that they understood and then the radio went silent for a couple minutes.

Lindsay suddenly sat forward in her seat as she spotted a figure run around from the back of the building. "Look." She pointed towards the figure.

Upon seeing the figure too, Voight spoke into the radio, "Someone just came around the west side of the building."

Jay's voice came back, "Do you want us to take him?"

"No, I wanna see what he does," Voight replied. "Ruzek, Atwater follow him, but keep your distance."

Voight and Lindsay waited a moment before Ruzek came back, "He climbed up the fire escape and entered the second floor of the building."

"Why would someone do that?" Lindsay questioned.

Voight thought for a moment and then asked, "Did we ever get the blueprints for this warehouse?"

Pulling out her phone, Lindsay pulled up the prints. "It looks like there is a walkway that runs looks over the main level of the warehouse."

"It looks over where the buy is taking place?" Voight asked, his eyes focusing more on the warehouse.

Lindsay looked up from her phone. "Yeah, if that guy is up there, no one below is going to see him."

Both cops shared a brief look trying to think ahead of what was going on, but before either could say anything Ruzek's voice came over the radio again.

"Hey guys, we've got guys inside pulling guns. It's―"

**BANG****BANG****BANG****BANG****BANG****BANG**

For a half a second, Voight and Lindsay watched as muzzle flashes lit up the dirty windows of the warehouse with each shot, but both snapped out of it quickly.

Throwing the vehicle back into drive, Voight tore out of the alleyway and called through the radio, "Move in NOW! Everyone, move in!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 ***Creeps out from behind a rock* Hey everyone! So, yeah, I know it's been like forever since I've updated, but seriously college is no joke. Especially, when you are an English major. But I did get good news recently! Some of my work has been published in my college's magazine! This includes the first part of chapter one of this story that I submitted! I can officially say I am a published writer!**

 **In other news… I wish I could promise I'll be able to update more often, but I would be lying. I can promise that I am not giving up on this story. Mariana and company are characters I have worked very hard on and I have planned out the story to at least the 5th season of Chicago PD. I even have plans to add Chicago Fire and Med into this story. I also have switch from Tumblr to Weebly. Just type in salovelace. Weebly. Com There is also a link in my old Tumblr. It's all the same updates, sneak peaks, and extras with some of my original works as well. So please check that out! And PLEASE PLEASE comment and let me know what you all think!**

 **Until next time my loves…**

 ***Creeps back behind rock***


End file.
